Wild Justice
by Unchanined
Summary: Ranma join the newly form Team of young Super heroes to help save the world. Ranma style!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!Ranma belong to Rumiko , Young Justice belong to DC. I don't own crap!

Prologue

Timeline

After Episode Two of Season 1 of Young Justice

Final Volume of Ranma

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The watcher tower, home to the greatest heroes of mankind. A satellite orbiting the earth with tech far beyond those of Earth. A massive building imbedded in an asteroid , it has camouflage tech that makes it invisible to the naked human eyes. However for all of it's impressive design, what was inside it's hallowed halls were a lot more impressive. For in it's halls were the only champions that was standing between humanity and total annihilation.

"Something the matter J'onn?" Barry Allen aka, the Flash asked . Flash, the fastest man alive, no one have yet been able to match his speed, not even Superman. Even clad in red and gold he would be hard to spot moving. Most only see a blur.

Tonight was his and the Martian Manhanter, J'onn J'onzz, turn for monitor duty. Heroes are called as they are needed but someone needed to spot what was going on in the world and J'onn frowning face told the Flash something was wrong.

"Perhaps." J'onn replied while scrutinizing a digital map of the earth.

Flash casually lean against the monitor, coffee cup in hand and tried to spot what got J'onn so concern. So far the Earth, for once, looked pretty peaceful . After a few minutes of scrutinizing the map over the sounds of J'onn typing in commands he spotted the small red flash on the earth map.

"Did you see that?" Flash asked this time a bit more alert.

"Indeed." J'onn replied as he started to narrowed his search parameters. "It has been occurring at random intervals for the past hour."

"It almost look like..." Flash started but trailed off. The red flash on the map he saw earlier indicate a temperature anomaly.

"A heat bloom." J'onn replied grimacing. " Which is odd for this time of year in China."

"Freak weather pattern ?" Flash asked then he saw the recording of the heat bloom spikes. it started off at 750 degrees Celsius, then 1250, moving up steadily over a period of 15-20 minutes.

Before J'onn could answer the screen flashed as a record high 5000 degrees Celsius and continue to climb.

"That is not natural." J'onn said gravely. He then did a data base search of all known fire villain that could pull of this stunt only to find they are all in prison. Already he could see Flash sitting next to him trying to find the location of the heat spike.

"Qinghai Province, China." Flash said his hand a blur. " Trying to see if I can narrow it down... There, got it. Bayankala Mountain range ."

"The Heat from the area is expanding." J'onn said worriedly. Then he frowned. " Flash look at the epic center of the heat bloom."

Flash quickly looked over the data and found the anomaly. "That's-that's not possible."

"Yet there it is, a subzero depression withing the center of the heat bloom." J'onn said amazed.

"Should we go down and take a look?" Flash asked.

"No, both you and I would be useless for this mission." J'onn said with a grimace. "The heat is surrounding most of the mountain range, you trying to get inside the focal point for all your speed would only kill you, and my weakness to fire does not help."

"So send in big blue then?" Flash asked.

"It would seem so with both lantern off world at the moment." J'onn replied even as he closed his eyes and sent his telepathic message.

YJRSYJRSYJRSYJRSYJRS

Superman made a bee line over to China as soon as he got J'onn message. Already at his top speed he can already see a red fiery glow emanating from the epic center of "heat bloom" as J'onn called it. He received few surprise when he finally reached his destination.

His first surprise oddly enough as he got closer he was surprise to feel himself sweating and his skin actually feeling hot from the heat.

His second was the tornado funnel of pure fire burning the entire mountain range.

His third surprise however was the being at the center of the fire tornado after he used his x-ray vision. If he didn't know any better he would say it was a Thanagarian.

"Stop what you are doing now!" Superman said and wasted no time in using his ice breath to try and quell the fire tornado only to have the Thanagarian flicked his wrist and have his part of the fire tornado flicked out and smashed into him. He crossed his arms to block the incoming blow only for his entire senses to be a washed with pain.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Superman screamed in agony.

Superman did not know how long he screamed for. He had never felt pain such as this before it was unbearable. Vaguely heard some crackling sound and smell something burning like meat. It felt like he was going to die until the fire that had consumed him was suddenly extinguish. His body suddenly felt very chilly , then cold and he could feel himself draped over someone back. A small someone at that before he passed out.

Luckily his mental distress did not go unnoticed.

YJRSYJRSYJRSYJRSYJRS

"Eaagghhh!" J'onn screamed as he felt Superman pain and his merciful lost of consciousness. When he gathered his senses he he saw Flash supporting him upright and wipe sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"What happened J'onn?" Flash ask concerned.

"Superman is down." J'onn said still trying to compose himself. "The fire burned him, he wasn't expecting it to."

"What? That's impossible!" Flash exclaimed. "Big blue is invulnerable to everything! Hell we saw him walk away from being near the sun!"

J'onn paused at his teammate proclamation. Flash was right, Superman have withstood hotter fire then this, yet why would he be hurt so severely from this J'onn wondered before his face dawned in realization.

"Magic." J'onn said grimly.

"Magic?" Flash asked before realization dawned on his face. "Of course! But wait a moment, you are saying that fire , all of that is being cause by Magic?"

"Correct Flash." J'onn said even as he assembled some of leaguers.

Not even a minute later after he press the switch alerting the magical savvy members of the league.

"Recognize Hawkman Zero Nine, Hawkwoman One zero." A feminine computerize voice announced to the entire watchtower.

Deck in golden armor and wielding powerful maces, the two arrivals truly were their name sake with their great wings and their hawk-like helmet. However, the moment they materialized they headed straight to J'onn concern etched on their faces.

"We had a priority one call from the tower." Hawkwoman soft feminine voice said. "What's going on J'onn?"

"We are waiting for one more Shayera." The martian replied. He note that Hawkman said little but stood ready.

"Recognize Zatara one one." The feminine computer voice announced.

"My, My, quite a gathering we have here." Zatara the magician said. Dress one might almost say comically like those Las Vegas show magician, his allies know that his powers were anything but, his face likewise seek out J'onn for answers.

"Computer display objective."

Immediately in front of the lose circle of Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Flash, Hawkman and Hawkwoman a computerized displayed hovered in the middle.

"Approximately an hour ago, I noticed a heat boom in China, it started off small initially, maybe a plant explosion or some type of natural disaster." J'onn started as the display zoomed in and show the data on the side bar. "It had however started to spread and gain a greater..consistency."

The leaguer gasp as they saw a second map display showing the heat bloom intensified and larger.

"Naturally, I notified Superman immediately." J'onn said answering the unasked question. "Only for Superman to unable to stop the fire , I lost my mental connection with him since then and have so far been unable to re-establish contact."

"What?! How can that be?" Hawkman growled out. His wife Hawkwoman was also not expressive but there were doubt in her eyes.

"So I had thought myself, we all know that Superman is invulnerable to nearly everything." J'onn started and then looked at Zatara. "Except for magic."

Hawkowman and Hawkman eyes widen at the revelation.

"That's impossible." Zatara said immediately. "To create something of that size is no easy feat and the only people capable of doing have recently been defeated by the league. No this is something else."

"Be that as it may, with your magic along with Hawkman and Hawkwoman anti-magic weapons you three are the best chance of us finding out what is going on down there." J'onn replied to Zatara.

"Then let's go." Hawkman said as he walked toward the Zeta tube.

YJRSYJRSYJRSYJRSYJRS

"The heat's incredible!" Hawkwoman said as she flew close to her husband. Trailing not to far behind the couple was Zatara. All three however were fully staring at the fire tornado in the distant.

"J'onn was right! This is no natural heat or occurrence!" Hawkman shout back to his wife.

Zatara however remind quiet his face deep in thought.

"What do you think Zatara? One of your old enemies?" Hawkman asked as he glanced back to Zatara.

Zatara however was still in deep though as looking at the fire , there was something he should remember, something he should know, everything looked vaguely familiar.

"Zatara?" Hawkwoman asked in concern.

"It's can't be, the phoenix lord?" Zatara mumble to himself.

"What?" Hawkman asked.

Suddenly there was a burst flare of intense heat knocking the flying trio in disarray. To their amazement the heat started to die down as a shimmering blue light was eating the fire tornado from the bottom slowly snuffing out all the flame rapidly before the fire tornado was no more leaving only cool fallen ashes and soot to rain down around their surrounding.

"Hawkman look!" Hawkwoman said pointing directly in front of them.

Hawkman eyes were also wide, the being in front of them look as if he could pass for a Thanagarian. The only thing that gave him away was fire bleeding out from all over his wounds. Dressed in almost tattered beaten and wore robe which were at one time look princely, the being held onto a staff with a spinning fire chakram at it's head.

"The Phoenix lord!" Zatara exclaimed. "We're in Jusenkyo!"

Both of Zatara team mate look back to him but their attention was still focused on the panting Thanagar like fire being.

"There is too much to explain , save that Jusenkyo is a nexus point of powerful chaotic ley lines energies. Those who try to harvest it before end up being cursed in some way or worse killed." Zatara said quickly. "All magician through the ages that have tried to take and use Jusenkyo power. They were never heard from again. It is a forbidden area even to the those who would study the dark arts like Wizard and Wotan."

Hawkman and Hawkwoman tense in battle readiness. Wizard and Wotan were two of the leagues worse enemies, if this place worried even their enemies then they were probably in for the fight of their lives. As one they both took out their Nth metal maces and prepared for the worse.

Zatara watched as the Phoenix lord flame seem to flicker and as if taking great pains to try to re-ignite itself.

The three brace themselves at the Phoenix lord scream a soul piercing scream of anger. However to their surprise instead of looking at the them the Phoenix lord attention seem to be focus at the ground.

All three pair of eyes look down at where the epic center of the tornado once was and gasp in surprise as in the very center standing definitely facing the phoenix king was a young Asian boy with black hair tied in a pig tail, dress in red shirt and black pants. He reminded them of a few of the martial artist they met over the year that helped the league. That however was not what made them gasp because behind him laid the battered form of Superman. It was only because of the partly still visible "S" symbol that they recognize the somewhat charred body behind the boy.

"Superman!" The Husband and Wife Duo exclaimed at the same time and without hesitation swoop down toward their friend. Their exclamation also surprise the young boy as he looked at the two in surprised and then set his face in a determine battle stance.

It was thanks to their finely hone battle instinct that Hawkwoman took her mace and hit the incoming spinning disc now align with fire. When the Nth metal mace of Hawkwoman struck the disc from the Phoenix lord staff, a wave of fire exploded upon contact pushing both Hawkman and Hawkwoman back giving them severe burn wounds as well.

However the spinning disc seem to boomerang and close in toward the husband and wife duo.

"!ecu dna retaw a htiw sdneirf ym dleihS" Zatara said quickly as an magical barrier of ice imbue with water form between the disc and the husband and wife duo. "Get to Superman!"

Hawkwoman and Hawkman nod to Zatara as they flew toward the boy and Superman body only to be surprise when the boy look one look at them and bounded away.

"Superman." Hawkwoman said softly as she inspect her team mate wounds. Half of his body body was blacken burned, he was breathing painfully and all along his body the duo could see crack flesh peeking out from underneath the char skin.

"Take him back my love. Gently." Hawkwoman said softly. Hawkman wanted to object but decided against it as he took Superman into his arms , gently cradling him and flying away.

"!sniahc elbakaerbnu htiw drol xineohP eht dniB" Zatara said focusing many of his magical energies into forming unbreakable chain. They were conjured from thin air and looped around the Phoenix lord.

Hawkwoman scream a battle cry for her friend and struck the Phoenix lord with her mace across his face. Not letting up she reverse and smash his face in again and again. She couldn't hear the garble growl of the Phoenix king but she knew her blows were hurting him. Her weapon was anti magic after all.

She raised her mace to it's apex and deliver a powerful blow into his chest caving in his chest cavity and sent in smashing into the ground.

Hawkwoman and Zatara slowly floated to the ground and looked at the prone laying body body of the phoenix lord.

Zatara was slightly relieve to see his chest rising and falling.

"!eci dna retaw fo sniahc ni mih dnuoB" Zatara chanted as loops upon loops of magical water and ice encircle the phoenix lord body.

"Now where did the boy run off too?" Hawkwoman asked.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

In a cavern there were sound of wet cough over and over again.

"There there Akane, just breath. Everything is ok now." Ranma said softly.

"Oh Ranma!" Akane said half crying and sobbing hugging around Ranma neck.

"C-can-t- br-breath- kane." Ranma said with a swelling purple face. One you typically get from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, sorry!" Akane said embarrassed as she let him go.

"Still as strong as ever eh tomboy?" Ranma said with a smirk only to get punched into a wall. "Ow."

"Jerk!" Akane said furious. She cross her arm and huffed looking away from him. "Here we are in the middle of a life and death situation and all you can do is crack jokes!"

"S-sorry kane." Ranma said rubbing the back of his head. "Just glad you're okay is all."

Ranma looked like a sorry sight as far as Akane could tell. He had multiple wounds all over his body and his shirt was barely holding itself together. He had bruises all over his body and part of his hair looked singed. All in all, Akane was amazed he was still standing despite wounds that would succumb most people.

"We'll, I just want to get out of here if you don't mind. I had enough of this place to last me a life time!" Akane said truthfully. If she had her way she would never see Jusenkyo again.

"I can't say I blame you." Ranma agreed nodding his head. Then a sudden though occurred to him and he groan in defeat. "The springs are absolutely ruin, I'll never going to be a guy again! Ryoga's going to kill me."

"Why? What does the spring have to do with him?" Akane asked truly perplexed.

Ranma just rolled his eyes at her. "If ya can't figure it out now you'll never figure it out." He muttered under neath his breath.

Akane started to walk out the cave entrance but Ranma stopped her.

"Not that way, that Superhero team, the Justice League is out there fighting Saffron." Ranma said.

Akane eyes widen in surprised. She knew about the Justice league, hell the entire World knew about it. She might even get to see one of her role model, Hawkwoman. It was Wonder Woman once upon a time until she met Shampoo. Part of her wanted to see the Justice league in action but another part just wanted to get out of there.

Together the two walked as far away from where Saffron was as possible with Ranma carrying Akane bridal style with her blushing all the way until they reach the cave exit the cave on the other side of the mountain.

"Look we're out!" Akane said happily.

"Yeah, never going to-to-to-." Ranma said and trailed off looking up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Akane turn around only to have her jaws dropped.

Wonder Woman appeared first, in all of her glory, golden tiara, red white and blue battle uniform cut like a bathing suit. Next was follow by red tornado, hovering down onto the ground. Then there was the Captain Marvel who landed a bit of a way, followed by a few others he didn't recognize.

However it was the figure in the middle that intimidated Akane most where as Ranma just looked on in awe.

The Batman.

The Batman, all dressed in black walked over with a presence that just scream menacing that cowling Akane easily. Ranma himself felt uneasy and shifted on his foot nervously.

The Batman stop in front the two, he gave Akane a look that had her stepping backward and then turn his full gaze on Ranma who gulped.

"Ranma Saotome." Batman voice graveled out in perfect Japanese. "You need to come with us."

TBC

AN: I might not even continue this depending on if I get the bug for it again or not. I didn't think it was written that well but it was something that weighted on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Young Justice Belong to DC Ranma belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Wild Justice

Chapter 2

+++++++THE WATCHER TOWER++++++

Floating in space , embedded in an asteroid orbiting around the Earth was the headquarters of the greatest heroes the world had even seen, the Justice League. Holographically hidden from prying eyes, the members of the Justice League secretly dispatched from this location to save the world on an weekly basis. Rarely do they see most of the members gather in one location, a testament to their devotion to their job.

Unfortunately what had occurred a few hours ago forced a gathering to discuss what to do next.

In the Justice League conference room sat the founding members of the Justice league; Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman, along side veterans members such as Red Tornado, Aquaman, Captain Marvel , Zatara,Green arrow and Hawkman. Missing from their ranks were their resident intergalactic allies the Green Lantern Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Jon Steward due to their job.

Also absent was their leader and founder member of the league, Superman. His absence related to what happened hours ago.

"How is Superman?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter, their resident expert on alien physiology.

"Thanks to Zatara spell work, Superman skin are no longer saturated with harmful magical energies and had begun to heal normally. With his krypontian physiology, I estimate he would be back to optimal condition within 2 hours." J'onn J'ozz , the Martian Manhunter said. He shuddered when he saw the condition Superman was found in by Hawkman. The man of steel was to put it properly, charred no blackened and charred, his hair burnt and his eyes almost welded shut from the cooked fleshed.

"And the...creature?" Batman question looking over to Hawkwoman and Zatara.

"Sent to Belle Reeve and place in an isolated area, the constant stream of liquid nitrogen being pumped into his cell have kept his powers subdued." Hawkwoman said. Belle Reeve penitentiary was the premiere super villain housing complex, having something like that whipped up in a matter of minutes was common. You never knew what strange villains might be coming through the area.

"Zatara, are sure that creature was the only one of it's kind?" Batman stoically asked , his eyes darting to their two resident Thanagarian before back to the magician. If there was a whole planet full of those creature like Shayera and Katar...his grimaced at the thought.

"Positive Batman, the Phoenix Lord is well document amount the supernatural population." Zatara said confidently looking at his fellow leaguer. "Although , now that Jusenkyo has been destroyed, I am not sure of the old magical treaty of old will hold up anymore. Others might seek out it's remnant and try to harvest whatever residual powers they could fine."

Batman eyes narrowed and his jaws clenched, he hated dealing with the supernatural forces, they were always so unpredictable. "Is there anything left for them to harvest?" he asked.

"Beside the mystical stave's known as the Gekkaja and Kinjakan, the magic in the area has been completely depleted. The runic array that powered the entire area was completely destroyed in the battle." Zatara answered. The runes that had encompassed the entire area had been broken, it's ley line shattered by the Phoenix king and his opponent.

Batman nodded , the two weapons have been '_stored_' at the watch tower for safe keeping. "Which now bring us to our next order of business." He said tapping a few button .

Moments later a holographic screen winked into existence showing the two Japanese teenagers in the league cafeteria. The boy had been given new clothing , jeans and a t-shirt , due to the deplorable state it was in when they found him, while the girl had opted for a bathrobe.

"It's easy, just send them back," Flash said simply not sure why the civilian was in their secret watchtower. "Why did we even bring them here in the first place?" He sent Batman a questioning look as did most of the league members. It had been upon Batman insistence that the two Japanese teens was brought to the Watchtowers, something their protege have yet to even been granted the privilege of..

"The girl will go soon enough," Batman said pointedly. "The boy however we need to talk about."

The league members looked at each other then waited for batman to continued. "What more is there to talk about?" Aquaman voiced for his teammates. "We saved them, we send them back."

"We did not save them." Hawkwoman said making the other league member looked at her in surprised. "I am not sure what happen but by the time we go there, the..._being_ was already beaten. I simply subdued him." she explained much to the other surprised except for the two that were there with her.

"But you three went down there," Flash said not understanding. Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Zatara made a powerful group.

"Yes but , what is that expression you like to say my friend ah yes, we were _late to the party._" Zatara told Flash.

"Are you telling me, that boy stopped a being who took out Superman?" Wonder Woman asked incredulously.

Batman did not even answer her, instead he tapped a few buttons making a second screen winked into existent for the league member. The screen was filled with the picture of the Japanese boy with various information highlighting his frame. "Ranma Saotome, Japanese, age 16, Born of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. Engage to ten girls, all of them valid, pursued by two more girls, for affection . Is afflicted with a magical curse that turn him into a female version of himself. " Batman said as he displayed another screen this time of a short red-head.

The league members looked curious.

"He went on a martial arts training trip since he was five years old , returning ten years later to Nerima Ward where he was yet again engaged to marry a practitioner of his sister school one Akane Tendo." Batman continued.

"Do this various circumstances regarding the area, Ranma now has the following abilities. Super strength, Super Speed, limited invulnerability to blunt force trauma and magical attacks, the ability to fire energies from the palm of his hand, the ability to make a tornado like Hawkwoman team encountered and many many more." Batman rattled off.

The Justice League members watched on with earnest as a videos of Ranma punched through a concrete wall was on displayed, follow by one of him his fist blurring, another of him getting punched through a wall by another human and then shrugging it off, another of him fighting some supernatural entity, short video feed of him cupping his hand together and firing a yellow beam of energy from his hand and finally of him creating a tornado like wind sucking in some people. All of these recording were on continuously loop over and over again.

"Is he a meta?" Captain Marvel asked in awe as he watched the feed. It would explain the boy ability. Metahumans were humans with a mutation in their DNA that grants them various powers.

"No, he's a martial artist." Batman explained."And completely meta-gene free."

"Umm-Bat's, sorry to break it to you but those type of things only exist in like kung fu movies." Flash said chuckling to himself. Of course the kid had to be a meta. "Are you saying this kid can leap tall trees in a single bound or do fancy attack?" he chuckled remember Crouching Tiger and Hidden dragons.

"Among other things, Up until now, martial artists prefer solitude and often go out of their way to avoid the general world." Batman looking at Flash. Flash looked surprised by Batman answered. "That all changed a year ago when Ranma Saotome showed up in Nerima, martial artists from all over gathered in that area to fight _this_ boy causing untold property damages among other devastation."

"Wait, that's not possible, if something like that happened, the Justice League would have been notified." Aquaman voiced. If there were that much damages , the league would have been there to quell the disturbance.

"The Japanese are an incredibly private people, they would not talk if someone came in to clean up the damages free of charge." Batman gave the founder league members a meaningful glance.

Wayne Enterprise had taken an invested intrest over the area and had pick up the tab for repairing the the area from battle craze martial artist. As long as they did not talk about it of course, the Wayne Construction would be more then happy to continue and provide jobs thus ensuring everyone was happy with a healthy economy.

"So the boy is skilled, you still haven't explain why bring him here." Wonder Woman voiced bringing the conversation back on point. She had to admit, from one warrior to another he was impressive.

"It's because this boy is skilled that I brought him here, the boy went toe to toe with a mythical creature. I have been keeping tabs on him. Even among martial artist he's a prodigy." Batman said flatly but to those that knew him best there was a hint of respect in his voice. Then he display a chart of Ranma and his known powers along with the time date stamp. The Justice League read his dossier and noticed an incredible leap in power in just a year alone. He Also included a graphical chart of potential growth. "If he keep on growing in abilities at this rate..." he said causing the people around him to gasped.

"But-but that'll mean , that, if he's not a meta then he'll be- " Flash started trying to find the correct words. He did the math in his head, it didn't seem possible.

"A human...Superman." Green Arrow said with a note of pride in his voice.

J'onn J'ozz didn't have to read Batman thoughts to know what he was thinking. Since their inception, the humans of Earth were consider weak. Superman , J'onn, Hawkwoman and Hawkman were aliens, Jon and Hal were armed with intergalactic space powers. Flash gained his power via an experiment gone wrong while Captain Marvel was a being of magical power. Red Tornado was a machine, and Aquaman an entirely different species altogether. The humans among the League were Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary. Yet despite all of their skills , all of their hard work to hone themselves, if it came down in terms of pure strength and naturaly ability, any of the extraterrestrial or strength type meta humans could overpower them with their natural strength.

"You want to recruit him to join the others," Red Tornado CPU processed it's only logical conclusion.

Batman nodded. "He'll be good for them." Looking at the others to let them know how serious he was about this.

Wonder Woman was beginning to understand but then a thought occurred to her. "If this..Nerima area has such capable martial artists, why single out this one?" she asked pointing to the videos of Ranma on display.

"Because, despite everything he has been through, everything he had endured and suffered, he have something the others do not," Batman growled out.

"And what would that be Bat?" Flash asked puzzled. He wonder how Wally would deal with this new inclusion into their ranks.

Batman looked at every Justice League in the eye and answer them. "A firm sense of right and wrong."

++++++++++Justice League Cafeteria+++++++++++++

Ranma was too busy chowing down to notice Akane discomfort at being in space. The Youngest Tendo was kept glancing out the window nervously afraid that she would suddenly be sucked out in the endless void.

'I can't believe I am still up here!' Akane thought to herself.

"Hey Kane, ya gonna finish that tray of yours?" Ranma asked pointing to her untouched tray of food.

"Ugh, you pig, that's like your tenth tray!" Akane said but pushed her tray toward her fiancee. Then she gestured out toward space behind the glass window. "WE're in space! Shouldn't you be freaking out or worried?!"

"Chill 'Kane, " Ranma said as he destroyed Akane tray. I.E eat like a pig. "Not like we can do nuthing bout it." he shrugged. He had been worried at first but these were heroes he looked up to, they fought for truth and justice. If there was one spot he could feel absolutely safe in it would be here with them.

Just then he sense several presence outside the cafeteria door and watched as the skimpy clad Wonder Woman, the scary Batman and some green guy- on right, the martian man stalker guy, walked in.

Of course, busying stuffing your mouth rarely make for a good impression among these great super heroes. Batman just stared at him while Wonder Woman looked at him questionably. The martian guy appear to not be fazed at all.

Gulping and swallowing it all without chewing, he slowly put the tray down wiped his mouth and bowed to the three entrant. "Thank you for your hospitality." he said respectfully. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head before it faded away.

"Ranma Saotome," Batman said in English making Ranma eyes widen in surprised at understand him. " The man hunter implanted the English language in your brain , to make it easier to communicate since I am the only one here that speaks Japanese."

Ranma started to protest but nodded as that made sense to him. "Next time warn me at least, don't need nobody rooting through my head..." he said a bit miffed at his invasion of privacy.

To the present leaguer shock Batman nodded. "My apologies, I will inform you the next time." he said.

Wonder Woman and J'onn exchanged an incredulous look behind Batman's head at his apology. Batman NEVER apologize. Ever.

"So ...when can we go home Batman-san?" Ranma asked looking at the Justice Leaguer. As cool as it has been and it HAD been, he still wanted to go home.

"Akane Tendo can return home immediately," Batman said and saw Akane head perked up recognizing her name. "You on the other hand, we need to have a talk with."

Ranma had started to perked up but heart sank down as he felt he was in some sort of trouble. "Umm...what do you want ta talk to me bout?" he asked. Maybe his dad engaged him to Wonder Woman? Nah! He couldn't be that lucky!

Batman saw the distrustful look on Ranma face and mentally went over the file obtain from various sources, including one Nabiki Tendo. Rephrasing his request. "My apologies, you are not in trouble, we actually have a proposition for you." he said.

Wonder Woman and J'onn shared another look and started to doubt if the Batman in front of them was the real one. That's twice now he had apologize!

"Proposition?" Ranma asked , his mind working a mile a minute. "Umm sure I guess."

"How would you like to join the Young Justice League?" Batman asked never taking his eyes off Ranma.

"Join the Young Justi-" Ranma then remembered, these heroes sometime had side kicks that were with them. Ranma eyes widen to dinner plates at the implication.

"HEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

TBC

Next Up

Ranma vs Young Justice !

Reviews fuel my interest and might motivate me to continue or it might not. Also debating Ranma code number 12 or 00


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Young Justice belongs to DC, Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Special thanks to Morgoroth for helping edit this chapter! It's only because of him and him alone that you can actually make out the sentence to read this fic.

Wild Justice

Chapter 3

_"I think your strength could be put to greater use then school yard brawls, don't you?"_

_"I...I..."_

_"Come with me to meet the Team, then you can decide if it's the right path for you. If you still say no, then I won't bother you again."_

_"...okay."_

++++++++++++ Mt Justice+++++++++++++

The Young Justice members were all making bets on how long their teammate would last against their mentor when the match abruptly ended.

"Ouch." Kid Flash groaned as numbers started to float up around him grading his performance, once again he was flattened by Black Canary.

"Darn it! You suck!" Artemis crouched low and started to list Kid Flash shortcomings. "I had money riding on you!"

"Guess you owe me some money Khaldur," Robin said, grinning while holding out his hand. "Time to pay the piper."

The serious, dark skinned youth just shook his head and silently handed over the the ten dollar bill. While wagers were not uncommon in Atlantis, the time Kid Flash had lasted was still awful. He started to walk confidently toward his teacher intending to spar with her when Superboy jumped in front of him.

"Me next, I'll get you this time teach!" Superboy said as he jumped into the holographic ring with Black Canary. His beautiful teacher's superior smirk grated on his nerves. "Raar-"

RECOGNIZED BATMAN ZERO TWO, UNKNOWN VISITOR -ACCESS GRANTED.

Superboy stopped mid lunge as the team looked at each other. Batman was here and apparently he brought a guest.

As the boom tube cleared they made out Batman, in his dark cape looking menacing as ever and another person walking next to the cape crusader.

It was a male the realized and he was a little taller then Robin and about Kid Flash height, though his build was slim not muscular like Superboy or Aqualad. Wearing just a t-shirt and jeans the only part of him exposed was his arms . His skin tone suggested oriental or Asiatic origins, his face was covered up by a mask not unlike Sportmaster's hockey mask with two slit revealing grey eyes. His body language exuded confidence and Robin recognized the mark of a fighter from his movements.

Artemis herself gave the new kid a curious once over.

Miss Martian, the Martian Manhunter's niece, was about to touch the masked stranger's mind but stopped. Her uncle J'onn had told her it was considered rude on Earth. She did like the way the boy was walking confidently though, so mysterious. Oh a love triangle with her and Connor? She mentally squeal at the thought.

Aqualad also recognize the mark of a fighter by the boy's gait, being the leader he walked up to greet his superior and the newcomer when the newcomer did something unexpected as his eyes landed on him.

"Holy shit! You're Aqualad!" The mysterious boy said his voice telling them he was around their age as he pointed at the Aquaman heir apparent before turning his attention to the rest of the group. "And you're Kid Flash! And you're Robin!" he said excitedly. Then he looked at Artemis. "Speedy?"

Artemis of course did not take kindly to the comparison, first of all Speedy was a guy and she was very much a girl thank you very much!

The Team started to sweat dropped Artemis let out a low growl, the voice had been young but also a little fannish.

"Umm...boss?" Robin gave a questioning look to Batman. Batman acknowledged him with a look that said all would be explained then looked at Black Canary. "Canary, I have another potential candidate." he graveled out in the only way Batman could surprising the Team members.

"Hello to you too Batman," Black Canary greeted ruefully. She shook her head as he seemed unapologetic about his faux pas. " I don't recognized him as any of ours...he must be new." Giving the kid a once over she was surprised the masked kid was also giving her a once over but not in a sexual way like most men did.

"He is, but his potential is..." Batman glanced to the figure at his side. "Excuse me." he said to the masked boy then walked off with Black Canary to talk privately.

This of course gave the Team a good opening to start grilling the kid.

"So who are you where are you from?" Miss Martian said.

"What's with mask?" Superboy asked.

"How do you know Batman?" Robin question.

"I am NOT a boy, how could you even mistake me for Speedy, does these two lump on my chest scream speedy to you?" Artemis corrected angrily jutting our her chest to let him know that she was ALL girl. Speedy INDEED. Hmph!

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind Speedy with those." Kid Flash commented.

"Why you , YOU!" Artemis angrily glared in the speedster direction.

The mask boy just stared at them. Aqualad was the one that took the initiative first. "My apologies, my team mate is just curious , it's not every day Batman bring home someone new." he said kindly.

Robin however looked away and muttered under his breath. "You'd be surprised."

The masked boy however was still staring at them with a bit of awe in his eyes.

"Umm, hello?" Miss Martian asked in her usually air head way. "Hel-lo~~~~" She said coming up to the boy and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Ah! Um sorry, it's just...You're...YOU!" The Masked boy gestured at the Team. "You're heroes!" he exclaimed.

To the Team surprised , most of them felt pride in being recognized for their efforts. Even Aqualad was not unaffected as his service to his king reputation had proceeded him.

"Want my autograph?" Kid Flash asked smiling. Hey, who was he to deny a fan right?

The Masked boy looked at Kid Flash and was still for a moment then suddenly nodded his head vigorously.

"Well why not? Who wouldn't?" Kid Flash said easily his head getting bigger. His teammate just shook their head at his antics but the new arrival did seem to be a big fan of theirs.

As Kid Flash took out his paper and started to autograph it, he looked at his teammate's and then held it out to them. Confused at first, Robin was the first one to figure it out followed by Aqualad as he he easily took the paper and signed his name with the stylized 'R' and handed it over to his other team mate.

"So how ya know tall, dark and scary?" Robin asked easily, watching pleased as the Masked boy seem to still be staring in awe of them.

"Oh -Um, they err, saved me from, some trouble." The Masked boy said stuttering.

"They?" Superboy asked.

The Masked boy nodded. "Yes, the Justice League." he said with a awed tone to his voice.

The Team was surprised by this little revelation as the autographed paper made it's way back to Kid Flash and he handed it to the Masked Boy.

"Thank you so much!" The Masked boy said enthusiastically and folded the paper with great care before slipping it in his pocket.

"REALLY?!" Black Canary yelled caught everyone attention. Her attention was focused on the Masked boy suddenly with great interest.

The Team saw this and looked at the Masked Boy. "Why are her and Batman so interested in you?" Robin asked, trying to discover more clues to this new mysterious boy. "Are you a new meta they saved?" he asked. Meta were starting to crop up frequently now and the government have been known to kidnapped them for their own ends.

"Meta? Oh those Meta humans Batman-san told me about, the ones with the DNA?" The Masked boy asked Robin who nodded in affirmation. "Oh no, Batman-san said I didn't have the meta gene." he told them but Robin picked out a bit of relief from his tone and demeanor.

"It seems they want to make you part of the team." Aqualad said having pieced what was said earlier and the constant looks their way by Black Canary and Batman together. "Any particular reason why?" he asked politely.

"Batman-san said I can do my best to help as a martial artist with you guys." The Masked boy said worriedly. "I don't think I am good enough but Batman-san said I am." he looked at them trying to see if they looked offended.

"Hah! Not to worry, Black Canary is a martial artist too and she wipes the floor with us, Artemis over there knows how to kick some serious butt." Kid Flash said pointing at the arrowette. "You must be pretty good to get Batman's recommendation." he said easily.

The Masked boy hesitantly nodded. "I, err I , AM the best in the area back at home." he said.

Robin assessed the Masked boy again and nodded, from the looks of it he appeared to be a mix between himself and Artemis, probably just as good. "Well welcome to the team!" he greeted and could swear he saw the Masked boy flushed as his neck took on a dark color.

"Ok then, seems like you guys mightbe getting a new member to your little group." Black Canary interrupted the teens. Batman stood next to her. "However, per Batman request, he would like each of you guys to take on the new kid one on one."

"Ohh I think we can do that," Kid Flash said smiling. He'd go easy on the new guy. Couldn't hurt his fan after all.

"Full powers and everything in your arsenal." Black Canary stated with a smirk.

The Team's eyes bugged out and looked at Black Canary to see if they heard right. Batman's grave look told them it was a yes.

"Robin you go first." Batman volunteer his protege. "Everyone else clear the deck." he said as he walked off the holographic training pad.

Robin winced at being selected but that left him with the masked boy. " Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said in his usual friendly manner.

"No you will not, take him down with everything you have." Batman commanded from the far side of the room.

"But he'll get hu-" Robin started to protest but it died when he saw the look Batman gave him. It was the 'Do as your told or else' look. "Sorry man, I liked you too." he said sadly then quickly tossed smoke bombs at the Masked boy's fee . Then he moved quickly away from his start point under the cover of the smoke. Moving swiftly and stealthily around the unsuspecting masked boy, he intended to take him down quickly with a chop to the back of the boy's neck, however, much to his surprise, the masked boy whirled around, quickly blocking the chop to his neck.

What happened next shocked the Team as the masked boy turned the block into a grab and causally flipped Robin out of the pad.

'**Robin: LOST BY RING OUT**

"Next." Black Canary said as Batman looked at his groaning protege.

The Team looked at one another before Artemis jumped in. "I'll take him on." she said, more confident now that she knew the rules. Unstrapping her bow she fired rapidly at the masked boy as she started a parallel run, firing arrows to intercept him when he dodged her attack, only, to her horror saw him simply standing there. "You foo-!" she shouted only to grow bugged eye as the boy causally plucked all her arrows out of the air.

"No way!" Kid Flash said, jaw hanging open. He was the only one that saw the speed at which the masked boy arms moved. His team membe'sr outside just nodded in agreement, however, Aqualad and Superboy were starting to take a real interest in the fight now.

Artemis shot some of her specialized arrows, a bomb arrow and a boxing arrow, only to have the masked boy dodge this time and close the distance between them. Using her bow she attempted to fight him the way her sister taught her, however, every time she extended herself he gently knocked her out of balance until, finally, he grabbed her and performed a judo hold. Bending her arms behind her he slammed her face first onto the training pad, making her tap out.

**Artemis : LOST BY SUBMISSION**

"Gah!" Artemis slammed her fist into the ground at the humiliation.

"Get out," Black Canary said and then looked at the masked boy again before looking at her students. "Next!"

"I got this, he's going down!" Kid Flash said, stepping onto the training pad. He saw Robin give him a thumbs up and gave a cheeky salute. He then looked at the Masked boy and had to admit he was impressed but then again... Artemis and Robin did not have powers. " Sorry dude, but it ends here." he said only to have the mysterious boy remain quiet.

Kid Flash seeing this smirked and blurred running around in circles on the training pad. He always did this to slow enemies to cause them to get dizzy and fatigued from trying to keep up with his speed. After his three hundredth lap he cut off abruptly and ran straight at the masked boy intending to knock him out with a blow from behind.

What happened next shouldn't have happened, as the boy turned at the very last moment and clothes-lined Kid Flash above his pecs sending him flipping forward painfully.

"Ow..." Kid Flash groaned, landing on his ass, as his speed was abruptly cut off by an immovable object. Not giving up, he quickly got up and shot forward toward the masked boy, intending to unleashed a barrage of punches.

Kid Flash came to the Masked boy and unleashed his attack, the mask boy might have gotten lucky with the first hit but no way can he counter all of these punches at this speed.

"Kachuu Tenshi Amiguriken!" The masked figure shouted as his fists blurred at the same time as Kid Flash's fists.

Kid Flash eyes widened in shock."Oh shi-!"

**Kid Flash: LOST BY KNOCKOUT**

To the non-combatant's outside, Kid Flash had just blurred in circle around before suddenly flying through the air. Then he had blurred forward to the Masked boy where the two exchanged a flurry of punches before Kid Flash had slumped to the ground.

"Next." Black Canary said in hushed awe while Batman just stood there stoically.

Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian looked at each other grimly before Aqualad stepped up onto the pad. While not as quick as Kid Flash, he had weapons and reach plus he was naturally ten time stronger then normal humans. Even Kid Flash for all his powers still had a human constitution. He would make this an endurance fight.

Aqualad took out his twin water blades and got into a battle stance. To his surprised the Masked boy pulled out a bo staff from somewhere and got into a battle stance. The two fighter eyed each other waiting for the other to move.

"Begin." Black Canary said softly. As if waiting for her signal the two combatants rushed at each other. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kid Flash had already recovered and moved to join his other teammates.

What happened next was a thing of beauty, even to the untrained eye. Aqualad's water sword could cut through most things but the Masked boy bo staff was able to stand up to it, not breaking to Aqualad's strike.

Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash watched in awe, along with the rest of their teammates, as the two fighter danced all over the training pad. Every strike of Aqualad was deflected, no matter the speed or angle. However, the masked boy appeared to be having trouble getting through Aqualad defenses.

The two broke apart and eyed each other with respect before jumping toward each other again.

Aqualad knew he had made a mistake moments after he tried to go for a sudden gap in his opponent's defense. Up until now that spot had been defended rigorously so it's sudden exposure should have set off alarm bells.

The hit to his back let him know his mistake as it brought him to his knees. The full strike to the face causing him to fly, spinning him around and then slamming him to the ground, letting him know he had lost the match.

**Aqualad: DEFEATED IN COMBAT**

Aqualad lay there for a short while before he got to his feet and dipped his head in acknowledgment to a superior foe. To his surprise he saw the same gesture of respect from the masked boy.

Then there were only two.

"Next." Black Canary prompted the remaining members of the Team.

Miss Martian and Superboy looked at each other. Superboy was about to jump on the training pad when Miss Martian flew pass him and got there first.

"Go Miss Martian!" Artemis cheered. Like the rest she was awed by the skills on display against Aqualad, but now this was one of their heavy hitters.

"Kick his butt for the TEAM!" Kid Flash yelled. It was simply impossible that the masked stranger was able to go faster then him when they exchanged punches. He usually was able to give a couple of dozen of punches withing the span of a few seconds. He couldn't even count how many the masked boy had given him.

"What ever happens, I think it will be very interesting to see." Aqualad said, panting slightly from his exertion.

"Begin." Black Canary said, interested in the outcome of this fight. This was what she was waiting for, to see how a human would fair against a live extraterrestrial.

Miss Martian did the first thing that came naturally to Martians, she telepathically attacked the masked boy expecting a easy victory. What happened next shocked everyone as instead she curled up into a ball and started to whimper."C-c-cat!" she stuttered in fear.

To their surprise the masked boy was clutching his head and was visibly shaken.

"I thought as much." Batman said as if confirming something.

**Miss Martian: UNABLE TO CONTINUE**

Superboy watched as Black Canary pulled the whimpering Miss Martian away and walked onto the pad. He did not know what happened but his team pride was on the line. More then that, HIS pride was on the line.

"Superboy, give him everything you have do not hold back." Batman said.

Superboy gave the masked boy time to recover as he did not want to win by a cheap shot. "You sure you want me to go all out?" he asked glancing at Batman.

"Yes." Batman said solemnly.

The masked figure looked surprised as Superboy charged him but, much to Superboy's surprise, when he punched at the masked boy he was deflected, then tossed onto his back like Black Canary had done during her lessons. What happened next however was strange as the masked figure jumped up and stomped on Superboy's stomach. He felt some kind of pressure.

The masked figure look at his foot and then looked at Superboy again, cocking his head slightly as if trying to determine something.

Superboy got up and charged again but this time as he got close he tried to grapple with the masked boy just like Black Canary taught him. But to his chagrin the masked boy reversed his grappling technique and he ended up being one that was grappled. What surprised him was the strength in the masked boy moved as the masked boy actually applied enough pressure to his arms, forcing him to his knees in pain.

'LIKE HELL! He was made from SUPERMAN DAMN IT, HE WON"T END UP LIKE THIS!'

"RARRRRR!" Superboy roared as he broke the masked boy's grip by pure strength and flung him into the cavern wall, caving it inward. His eyes widened in horror at what he had done in anger. He saw his teammates looked at him in shock before starting to bustle.

"Quick get a medical Ki-" Robin started to say.

"Stand down!" Batman ordered.

"He could be dead!" Aqualad rebelled against the order. This fight was taking it to...far? The rubble moved.

"I- I didn't mean to..." Superboy said listlessly starting at the hole where he tossed his opponent.

Then to the shock of the Team and Superboy the figure emerged from the newly created hole in the wall and dusted himself off as if it was nothing. The figure looked at Superboy and zoomed impossibly fast toward Superboy, his hand blurring and ending up buried in Superboy's stomach.

Superboy was relieved then shocked as the masked boy blurred in front of him, not as fast as Flash but the speed was impressive, his hand shooting into Superboy's stomach. Very few people could hurt him, this masked boy was apparently one of the few who could, as he felt as his stomach light on fire from the sudden pain.

Superboy saw the leg of the masked boy arch up and smash him full on his in face. The blow was actually hard enough to cause him to see stars, causing him to fall on his back.

Trying to recover from the haze of pain, Superboy saw the masked boy cup his hand in front of his face, some sort of yellow light gathering and then-

"Moko Takabisha!"

**Superboy: INCAPACITATED**

"Wh-what the hell is that!" Artemis said looking at the direct energy shot Superboy took to his face.

"I though you said he wasn't meta." Robin accused Batman. Kid Flash nodded in agreement.

"He's not, his DNA checks out, he's 100 percent human." Batman said before turning to the masked boy. "So will you join?" he asked.

The masked figure appeared to be in deep thought, then slowly and hesitantly nodded. "I will Batman-san." he said softly.

Black Canary was amazed as she watched the display, to think a human, a regular human could do all of this and he still only 16, his potential for growth was endless. It boggled her mind but she also felt a sense of accomplishment as well. This was humanity's Superman, a super human not created by an accident or granted power from on high. No, this was a super human through pure, relentless, hard work. 'Potentially a human Superma .' She shook her head ruefully, she was getting ahead of herself.

"Can I take off this mask now Batman- san?" The masked figure asked politely.

"You don't care if they know your identity?" Batman asked gravely.

"Nah." The Masked boy said as he put his hand behind his head and undid the string there letting loose a pig-tailed braid. The moment he dropped his mask the Team blinked at their newest member.

A strong, handsome face, with steel gray eyes taking in everything. He was definitely of Asiatic descent, probably Chinese or Japanese.

"Kids, meet your newest team mate, Ranma Saotome, " Black Canary introduced. "He's-"

"-Hot." A girl's voice finished.

The Team turned around to look at a still knocked out Miss Martian which only left one girl left in the group. They turned around and saw a blushing Artemis.

Ranma's reaction however surprised them the most, he just put his head into his face and groaned. "Why me?" muttered to himself.

TBC...

UP NEXT:

I dunno, possible time skip to season two. Doesn't seem like there is much interest in this fic.

More review means more interest which equal more motivation.

My Note: Ranma seem to weak, not the overconfident cocky boy we all know and love? It's there but, here something that I thought of when merging the two worlds together. This world have superheroes. In an age where the world get threaten at least once a week, these heroes, these paragon of justice show that time and time again they would do what it takes to save the day.

For Me, Ranma who only deal with petty issues day in and day out would look up to these heroes regardless if they are not as skilled as him. They are out there actually making a difference in the world while all he is doing is fighting at school and deal with small petty stuff. Small fries in other words. As overconfident as he is, he is not ready to take the entire weight of the world onto his shoulders, he's young. Hence why he join young justice to get that experience.

People are in awe of Superheroes in the DC universe, I am adding Ranma as someone who is equally awed by these same people. Ranma does not have any inclination of dressing up and fighting as a Superheroes while these superheroes go out of their way , put their lives on the line every day to keep him and the planet safe.

Pretty much it boils down to respect that he has for them in general as they are not lairs, thieves, nor are they selfish. He can respect that and when comparing their resume to his? His fail in comparison, When comparing his resume to the side kicks? He falls short, when had he ever fight side by side and stop crime? Heck he help commits some at times.

To him the superheroes are somebody he respect but does not aspire to be, Batman changes that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Young Justice Belong to DC Ranma belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Special thanks to Morgoroth for helping edit this chapter! It's only because of him and him alone that you can actually make out the sentence to read this fic.

Wild Justice

Chapter 4

_" Anything goes martial arts you say? Think you can teach them?"_

_"Hmmm they have potential."_

++++++ Mount Justice+++++++

The Team gathered in the kitchen as the new boy, Ranma Saotome, as well as Black Canary and Batman were standing near the computer terminal talking privately. Superboy had leaned his head to the side trying to pick up the conversation with his super hearing but the whole conversation was being spoken in a foreign language , effective stopping him from understanding, while his teammates were discussing their lopsided battle.

"Damn, that boy is not human I tell ya," Kid Flash said as he rubbed his chest and other sensitive areas. "His speed was unreal!"

"Such a baby Wally," Artemis said as she tsk-ed at him, remembering her own defeat. He was good and that was pure skill he fought her with. "Maybe he's like those martial artists in those Chinese kung fu movies?" she offered.

"Hmm, I have seen these 'Kung Fu' movies and while I admit his skills are similar, that does not explain the energy blast at the end which he used against Superboy." Aqualad said. "He might be partially Atlantian." he said nodding his head.

"I don't think so," Superboy countered. " He hit way to hard to be Atlantian and I'm not talking about his energy attack either. His punches HURT and sorry to say Aqualad, you don't hit me hard." he contributed, giving up on eavesdropping since he couldn't understand the language.

"Perhaps," Aqualad agreed. He glanced over to the trio to see their newest member talking in-depth with the group and seem to be panicking about something. "What are your thoughts Robin?" he asked his old friend only to see his friend starting at a wall not paying attention to their conversation.

"Robin?" Kid Flash prompted.

Still nothing.

"Robin!" Artemis half yelled.

"Shhh!" Robin said as he pointed to his ear showing a listening device. "I'm trying to get the 411 on the new guy!" he hissed to them quietly.

"You can understand that?" Superboy asked, amazed.

Robin gave him an 'Are you kidding me look.' "I work with Batman." he said simply as if that explained everything. From the looks of agreement on Kid Flash and Aqualad it apparently did.

"Well? What's going on?" Artemis asked interested. The boy ,she had to admit, was handsome and since Megan had taken Superboy this one could end up as hers if she played her cards right?

Aqualad for his part also looked interested.

Robin gave a side long glance to the talking group, then looked back at his teammates. "It seems our newest member is in some sort of a bind back home and is worried about certain people finding him and starting trouble," he explained.

"And?" Artemis asked, curious. Maybe he came form a similar background as hers? When your sister is from an assassin's guild and your father the super villian Sportmaster...you kind of worry about them starting trouble too.

"Batman is assuring him that everything is being taken care of and he would not have to worry about his enemies finding him anytime soon." Robin said as he further makes it out. "Oh and something about being able to to trust us with a secret as we are all trustworthy." he said this part with a grin. He saw the look in his teammate eyes and saw that they too were surprised by Batman's vote of confidence, especially Artemis given her background.

"Ohhh! Secret!" Megan aka Miss Martian said excitedly. She was still not sure what had happened when she attacked Ranma's mind. Just that something sinister and powerful violently had captured her and... nothing. She was one hundred percent okay now though.

"Oh here they come!" Robin said as he casually took off the ear piece and acted perfectly natural. His teammates stared at him and were once again amazed at how quickly he blended in.

The talking Trio walked over to the Team with Ranma front and center. Batman turned to look at Robin to give him a look that said 'I know what you did'. Robin countered by acting indifferent with a shrug that said 'I don't know what you are talking about.' to which Batman narrowed his eyes to say 'I know.' Robin gulped in response to their silent conversation.

Batman then turned to look at Ranma. "You made the right choice, I will leave to take care of what we discussed. I will be back for you shortly." he said then quickly left via the Zeta tube.

Black Canary saw the Team looking at the boy who kicked their collective asses even as the boy looked back at them nervously which apparently confused her team. Given the brief rundown history she heard from Batman she could guess why. "Ranma, I assure you, there are no hard feelings between the Team for what you did to them." she said softly and saw Ranma shoot her a look that pretty much said_ 'yeah right'_.

"Hard feelings?" Kid Flash asked looking at the new guy. "Why? You beat us fair and square." He saw the rest of his team mate also shooting the boy puzzled looks.

Ranma shifted nervously on one foot. "I-uh-.. I mean, that's how it's always been for me." he said, seeing their still puzzled look he elaborated. "Whenever I beat someone in a fight, they always seem to hold it against me." he explained.

There was something in Ranma's tone that the Team picked up. Robin brain worked quicker then others and started to theorized. "So you have fought people before that were sore losers?" he ventured.

Ranma snorted derisively and for the first time the shy boy that met them seemed to disappeared. "Sore losers hah, they won't take kindly to being called that but yeah, that's exactly it." he said. "First they lose then they call me a coward when they gang up on me and a cheater when I win." Ranma said shaking his head.

The Team looked at each other a bit lost but it was Aqualad that decided to nip Ranma unease in the bud. Standing up he looked Ranma directly in his eyes. "I do not know where it is you came from, but I will tell you now. The lesson that you taught us only makes us want to get better. You won fair and square and we acknowledge that." he said seriously.

"Yeah, I see how much more I have to improve now." Superboy said standing up. " I hope that you will help me get better and show me where I went wrong."

"Yeah me too." Artemis said quickly. If he could help her even a bit more she could beat her sister in a straight up fight.

"You'll keep me in shape that's for sure!" Robin said with a boyish grin.

"I demand a rematch!" Megan said playfully. " Like, I didn't get to use all of my abilities against you." she said in a valley girl-ish way .

"Heck, I wanna ask you for YOUR autograph after that beat down." Kid Flash said smirking. That was embarrassing getting your ass handed to you by a fan.

"Having you on board can only make us better." Aqualad said honestly as he held out his hand for Ranma to shake.

Ranma was stunned by the reaction. They truly were heroes, no pettiness involved... they accepted it and want to get better. Suddenly, things did not seem so bad after all. Smiling he shook Aqualad's hand.

Black Canary stood to a side and smiled but there was one more issue. Coughing to get Ranma attention. "So, Ranma-kun." she said using the Japanese honorific. "Maybe you should show them your _'other' _side?" she asked delicately.

Ranma grimaced at the thought but decided if he was going to work with them he would need to show them his curse. Beside Batman said he was going to asked their magic user, Zatara, if there was a way to help him control it, which was more then he could hope for. He saw the group look at him expectantly. "Ok, before I show ya I want give a bit of my background but first can I please have two glasses of water, one hot one cold?" he asked.

"Sure!" Megan said brightly getting Ranma his two glass of waters. "Here ya go." she said placing it down in front of Ranma on the table.

"Ok, so first of all I'm a martial artist, my father took me on a training trip when I was five, he wanted me to be the best in the world," Ranma said, looking up at the superheroes and being surprised to see some of them look slightly surprised at the young age. "I was not finished until I was fifteen. " he continued.

The team's eyes widened as Ranma revealed the length of his training. Robin however kind of understood, he was practically raised in the circus after all and they started training him as soon as he could walk.

"During our trip, we saw a lot of weird sh- uh-stuff. However on the final leg of our journey, my stupid old man, who couldn't read a lick of Chinese took me a cursed training ground." Ranma looked at them to see if any disbelieved him, he only saw acceptance much to his surprise yet again.

"The cursed training ground was an area consisting of hundreds of pools spread across a three mile wide valley. The legends said who ever falls into one of those pools would take on the form of the thing that drowned there last. My father fell into a spring, as did I." Ranma said still looking at the Team.

The Team merely sent him curious glances.

"So.. what spring did you fall into?" Artemis asked. After her run in with Fate , she knew magic existed, powerful magics. The Team and her looked at Ranma expectantly.

Ranma glanced at Black Canary who nodded her support before looking back at the team. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the cold glass of water and swiftly poured it over himself. "I fell into the spring of drowned girl, now whenever I'm hit with cold water, I turn into a female version of myself." he- no- she now, said.

The reaction of the Team was varied.

Superboy's eyes narrowed. There was something about the red-hair girl he should know, something spoke to him on the most instinctual level. However as far as turning into a girl, he wasnt not one to talk, after all he was a test tube baby.

Aqualad looked awed, this was powerful magic as Ranma's girl form seem to radiate magic of a different spectrum then what was known and documented by Atlantis. It's seemed chaotic in nature.

Megan just smiled through it, while she did know humans don't shape shift, to her a shape shifting human was no big deal.

Robin just blushed and turned away. He have seen magic before, his battle with Ra's al Ghul made sure of that, no, the girl was sorta pretty and he always been partial to redheads...he had a momentary lapsed of judgement as he forgot said girl was a guy seconds ago.

Artemis looked at the former handsome boy turn pretty red hair girl with fascination. After Fate she realized magic could do a lot of things including something like this, must be hard on the guy to turn into a girl.

Wally's eyes bugged out, the boy just turned into a girl. An incredibly hot girl, no, an incredibly busty hot girl. No. An incredibly busty, hot, red-headed girl who was now in a wet t-shirt . With no bra. "Gah!" Wally exclaimed as twin jets of blood fired from his nostril from nude flesh display overload.

"Wha?" Ranma said looking at the now passed out Kid Flash in mild distaste until she heard Black Canary cough from the side. Turning to look at the super-heroine, she saw Black Canary point down at her shirt, looking down she blushed beet red as her breasts were completely visible thanks to the dampness of it all. Hastily covering them up with her arms she looked at the younger superheroes with an embarrassed look. "Opps, sorry."

+++++++++++++ Nerima +++++++++++++++++

Tamaki Souh head of Wayne Enterprise Japan received an priorty fax moments ago. Seeing it was from one of their main branch he was surprised at the request but who was he to question it.

On the desk, the letter lay exposed and open,the content read as follows.

_To Tamaki Souh, CEO of Wayne Enterprise Japan,_

_It has come to our attention that one Nabiki Tendo has applied for a Tokyo University and was hoping to get some grant from the government. Unfortunately, her grade marks do not meet the requirements. We would like for you to, discreetly through a shell company, under the guise of a grant give Nabiki Tendo full scholarship, apartment housing and anything else a student might need to start in Tokyo university. We do not want Nabiki Tendo to have financial burdens of any kind for the next four years during her stay. We leave this task in your capable hands._

_Wayne Enterprise USA_

_CEO_

_BRUCE WAYNE_

Leaving the letter , he called his secretary get this request done.

+++++++++ Belle Reeve Penitentiary , ISOLATION++++++++++

In an isolated area, away from the other supervillians, a lone occupant was chained heavily around his wrist, neck, wings,waist,leg, and ankles. Liquid nitrogen was piped all through the cell walls, keeping the room at sub-zero temperatures which kept the winged male's powers constantly suppressed.

The winged male has not talked to anyone since his imprisonment, his glares only show hatred for his jailers. He had even refused to eat and, after the third day, the warden had decided this prisoner did not need food.

Suddenly a dark cloud formed in front of the winged individual taking the shape of a young boy in a business suit with a feline in hand. With a snap of his fingers the guard out front's eyes gained a vacant look. The newcomer cupped his chin and appraised the winged individual with a mocking look.

"Well well well, Lord Saffron as I live and breath, how the mighty have fallen. " Klarion, the Lord of Chaos said appearing suddenly in front of the fallen Phoenix. "You know when we heard the great Lord Saffron was brought low we couldn't believe it! After our stalemate ages ago how could ANYONE fell the great Lord Saffron? " he tsked while petting his familiar Teekl.

Saffron, who's eyes had remained rooted in one spot since his imprisonment, looked up at the Lord of Chaos with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Ohhh! Such hatred!" Klarion said mockingly. "You wound me, and here I was giving you the pleasure of my company, I know how dreadfully dreary it can be to be be alone." he said gripping his heart as if he was actually physically hurt by it.

Saffron continued to give Klarion a steady glare.

"Aww, not feeling very talkative are you?" Klarion asked sadly. "I wouldn't be very talkative either if I got my butt handed to me by the Justice League." he said gloating.

Saffron glared faltered a bit as Klarion's statement registered.

Klarion thinking his gloating got to his long hated rival smirked. "Not only did a group of mortals kick your butt, they destroyed Jusenkyo and locked away your weapons. I must honestly say how disappointed I am, I would have never thought they'd be able to touch you." he said in a sympathetic tone.

Saffron looked at the Lord of Chaos no longer glaring and realized this being did not know the true reason for his current state of imprisonment. The Lord of Chaos had came here to gloat but he was completely misinformed. Suddenly Saffron let out a bellowing harsh laugh.

Klarion was not expecting this reaction and frowned. "Hey! If anyone should be laughing it should be me!" he pouted.

Saffron double again in laughter and laughed even harder.

"Hey! No laughing at me!" Klarion petulantly said and wagged his finger in front of Saffron face , chiding him, only to realized his mistake when the Phoenix King lunged forward and bit off Klarion said offending finger. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he said pulling his hand back and clutching at the stump that was his fingers in pain.

Saffron quickly swallowed the Lord of Chaos finger and destroyed a part of Klarion permanently.

"You! How dare you! You maimed me!" Klarion hissed angrily. He could not hurt Saffron, Saffron was a magical fire being, one of the strongest in fact. He could burn through any magical being's spells given enough time. He was like a nullifier to beings like himself, his finger was truly lost now that Saffron digested it. Simply put magic does not work on him for long, slow him down but not work. It was mortal ingenuity with the liquid nitrogen, since it was non-magical in nature it kept the Phoenix lord imprisoned quite nicely.

Glaring at Saffron, Klarion snapped his fingers and two suited up guards walked in with their billy clubs. "I am going to make you regret that," he said darkly. As if by some unseen signal the guard move up to Saffron and hit him across the face with the club.

Saffron started to laughed.

"I said **QUIET**!" Klarion warned again. His voice inflection becoming darker and more sinister.

Saffron continued to laugh this time while giving Klarion a mocking look.

Klarion pouted again and sucked on his new finger stump, Saffron had quiet literally stolen his thunder with his deranged gloating laugh. Not having fun anymore he left Saffron at the tender mercy of the guards his laughter still echoing through the halls when the Lord of Chaos vanished.

TBC...

Once again reviews would be motivating as would criticism it also give me idea in how to move a story so the more feed back you give the better. After all I had initially plan to do the time skip and just back referencing events but several detail reviews gave me insights on where this story could potentially go so I went with that despite the fact my muse screamed " Time skip, TIME skip time SKIP!" ^_^

Thanks for all that support this fic in their reviews, that's really make me want to continue this story!

Author's Corner:

**Regarding Ranma Attitude:** So a lot of the question I been getting is Ranma suppose to be confident and cocky or actually jerk like. While that IS true but you forgot one thing. He's only like that to people who offended him first in some way shape or form.

Have you ever seen him talk to his mother like that or Kasumi? Then of course there there was the little Ranma story where a rich guy fell in love with Ranma girl side and Ranma was stuck with him for a while. While initially offended the guy treated Ranma with nothing but respect and you could see Ranma returning the favor in kind. In contrast, the rich guy butler was acting like a fool so Ranma also returned in kind with jerk-ish overtones.

I would also like to bring up the Ranma from the very first episode at meeting the Tendo's. He was loud and arrogant to his father but we all know when he arrived at the tendo he was a model guest even going so far as to politely ask Nabiki to stop groping him. Then there's the whole friendship Akane who then reneged on her deal.

Likewise, he never acted like a Jerk to Shampoo or Ukyou. As much as they pursued him, they only shower him with affection not negative attention so he responded in kind.

So what does this mean? In my eyes Young Justice have not done anything to offend him so why would he start off by rubbing in their faces how great he is compare to every single one of them? That's OOC, likewise, the reason why he was so fannish with the younger version was because what they have done at their young age with LESSER skill then compare to him who have greater skill but done diddly squat with his life in the grand scheme of things.

You can't tell me fiancee problem is equal to saving the world and Ranma knows that, with the Adults it's was awed and respect. With the kids it's people closer to his age group who he looks up to as they have done way more then him in their short span of time.

**On Ranma being 100% Human**: When I call Ranma the human superman, I mean it in every sense of the world and plan on showing it. Humans aren't perfect and but we can be noble and great. Ranma is a product of humanity hard work, it's history in it's own art of war, even though he generated ki so can every other human if they EVER put in as much work as Ranma. He's not special in the sense that his powers weren't given to him or a by product of accident. He earned each and every single technique through rigorous trials, every increments in strength he now possess was due to blood, sweat, and tears to condition him to be like it. So let's see if I can pull of it.

**On Ranma designation:** SO now with that said, I am trying to think if I should just designate Ranma B09 like a reviewer suggested, which mean I would have to bump everyone up a another number or, designate him B00 which is not taken in the series. At the same time I should give him a special code to himself but that doesn't seem right. My muse is telling me no special codes. Thoughts?

**On Ranma vs Young Justice:** So someone brought up the point that Ranma seems overpowered AND underpowered at the same time. I had plan on using that as filler for the next chapter but ..well nobody likes filler. The truth of the matter is Ranma is a tool that use what is needed.

For Ranma vs Artemis and Robin, that's easy. Martial arts take down.

For Ranma vs Kid Flash. Ranma is not as fast as Kid Flash but Kid Flash have been shown on T.V to be weaker and less in numbers then a Kachuu Tenshi Amiguriken. What Ranma had over Kid Flash was reaction time. He was able to reacted and match Kid Flash speed for a second and smack him down. Then when Kid Flash went in close ...the rest is history. Ranma cannot run like kid flash over long distance, he's simply not built like that but if Kid flash closed in on him then his reaction time is able to match that.

For Kid flash vs Aqualad: I noticed in Season 1 early on Aqualad had to concentrate, his water control as blades were not as good as Season 2. So, What I had Ranma did was pull out a bo staff infused it with ki and battle Aqualad in a straight up fight. Aqualad need time to charge up any other attacks, Ranma did not give him any.

Ranma vs Miss Martian: The Cat Fist is something I am going to play around with later needless to say it's mentally protect him but at the same time is his crutch.

Ranma vs Superboy: Superboy is shown to be strong yes but not super strong as BANE can push him around. He is not Ryoga level he's stronger then that but he's not Superman level where everything is pan caked easily either. What Ranma did was Amiguriken hits as each of his blows can break concrete x hundreds and he felt it. Superboy is slow and strong and Ranma had to pump his ki to take him down.

Ranma is known for his counters and what he did was counter each and every single one of Young Justice. Ranma is also a human, so unlike the other super powers who always have theirs on, he need to control what he use and what he doesn't. Unlike superman or superboy a bullet can kill Ranma if they sniped him between the eyes and catch him off guard. The same cannot be said for Superboy. It's all in degrees. Like I said, a human Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Young Justice Belong to DC Ranma belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Special thanks to Morgoroth for helping edit this chapter! It's only because of him and him alone that you can actually make out the sentences to read this fic.

Wild Justice

Chapter 5

_I can't pay you back for all the money you guys are spending on me!_

_Money is just another tool we fight with when our fists can't, besides, what you will be doing will be worth more then all the money in the world._

***Tendo Dojo , Japan****

_'Today's the day,' _Ranma thought to himself. Today he'd be leaving Nerima and going to Young Justice HQ for at least a year or two. Surprisingly, upon his return, Akane had not bragged about going to Justice League HQ. When prompted, all she said was that the Batman told her if people knew what happened then her and her family would be put in danger. So Ranma left well enough alone.

Ranma had thought Nabiki would be the most troublesome of the bunch to get rid of, but, as it turns out, just dangle money and opportunity in front of her and she was as good as gone.

Somehow Nabiki had received a scholarship to Tokyo University in business management and had quickly packed up, not even bothering to say goodbye to the majority of the people.

Kasumi likewise received a medical apprenticeship with Kord medical group, leaving Akane by herself before Soun was given an advisory role in a neighboring district with an upgrade in pay and so had to moved there to take the job. Akane went along with him as housing and lodging was both provided for them. Ranma however was not invited due to it being immediate family only.

Soun asked Ranma and his parents to tend the Dojo while they were away. Of course that wasn't the only changes, Shampoo had some official problem with her visa that crop up and the Amazons were detained just like that and Ukyou rarely swung by anymore with her new increase in business thanks to all these new projects cropping up in the district.

Now that his primary headache was out of the picture the next step from what they told him was suppose to happen today.

_DING DONG_

Ranma ears perked up but remained his room as he heard his parents greeted someone and went downstairs to see who it was. Walking quietly down the the steps from his room and peaking around the corner he saw two men in uniform. One a military police officer another part of the JSDF

"Mrs. Saotome. Our time is short so we will have to make it brief." Said the man in the JSDF "Mr and Mrs. Saotome, do you love your country?" he asked seriously.

"Oh my of course." Nodoka answered. Dressed in her traditional kimono, she was a true patriot.

"Would you sacrifice for your country and the Emperor?" The JSDF officer asked again.

"Anytime!" Nodoka said immediately even as Genma tried to protest but was stared down by his wife.

"Good! We heard you had a powerful son that could be of great help to the country." The JSDF gruffly said. "We need him for a special assignment for an unknown duration of time. Would you let him serve his country?" he snapped staring at Nodoka straight in her eyes.

Nodoka hesitated at first but saw the flag of her country on their uniform and stiffen her resolved. " My son would be honored to serve his country." she said formally.

Ranma eyes widen, wait today was the day he was suppose to the Team not be drafted into the military!

"Bu-but Nodoka!" Genma started to protest.

"Naturally a boy of his ability and caliber would be well paid." The Police officer said as he handed Ranma's first check to Genma who eyes widen. While not extreme it was above average pay.

"My Son would be proud to serve! Ranma get down here!" Genma bellowed still eyeing the check.

Ranma walked down the steps and saw the two officials looking at him, locking eyes with the police officer he felt a telepathic presence in his mind. _'Hi Ranma!It's me and uncle J'onn !' _A familiar voiced sounded in his head. Miss Martian!

Ranma eyes widen as he looked at the JSDF officer who gave a small perceptible nod, then turn back to the two parents. "A fine boy you have there," he said gruffly. " Note that while Ranma cannot talk to you about his mission as they are of NATIONAL SECURITY, he will be able to visit from time to time." he finished emphasizing on the 'National Security' word.

"Of course," Nodoka said nodding. Even Genma agreed to the secrecy.

After an hour long conversation to alleviate Nodoka fears about her son, she agreed and sign off of on it while Ranma also sign some official looking documents that say he would be serving. Finally after an hour, Ranma packed some of his more important things and head out with the two 'officials'.

"I'll miss you son!" Nodoka say hugging Ranma. "Be sure to write to me when you can!"

"Serve your country proud boy and remember what I taught you." Genma said.

Ranma gave his mother a hug and shook his father hands before leaving. Giving one last glance to the only home he ever known he shook his head and walked out the door. "Goodbye." he said softly.

After walking a distance away from the Tendo dojo to a empty parking lot he felt a large presence near him and stopped. "There something...weird up ahead," Ranma said frowning looking at an empty area in the abandoned lot.

The police officer looked surprised and looked at Ranma. "You can sense my ship?" The police officer asked.

"Ship?" Ranma asked and was answered when an invisible door opened up revealing a red interior.

"Coast is clear let us go quickly." The JSDF officer said before flying into the open gap that suddenly appeared. Ranma deftly leaped through followed by the police officer.

Ranma turned around as the door shut and found himself in a red colored alien looking ship. "Whoa, pretty big." he said impressed at the scale.

"Thanks Ranma-kun. Did I say it right, cause you should totally correct me if I said it wrong." The officer who voice was male shifted mid sentence to feminine.

Ranma turned around and saw the officers and JSDF finished shifting to their green and alien form. "No, it's fine, Ranma that is." he said not used to the change. He could feel life in his vessel, it had a ki signature. "Amazing" he said as he touched the wall gently and was surprised by Miss Martian's moan.

"Ranma." Miss Martian purred in what seem to be a saucy voice. "What did you do, it felt good~~~"

Ranma's eyes bugged out and he waved his hands it in front of his face. "Wha- i didn't do anything, I just touched the wall is all!" he said hoping he wasn't the cause of anything breaking.

"Mmmm." Miss Martian said before opening her eyes and looking at Ranma. "My Bio-ship likes you Ranma. It likes your energy." she said with a smirk. "Bad boy, I'm already with Connor."

To spare Ranma from anymore of his niece's teasing the big green alien looked over to the newest edition to the Team and appraised him. "She picked up on earth culture faster then I did but she is also unused to your boundaries, please forgive her for any transgressions." he said politely.

"Ah..I see, its umm Okay. I just don't want to start off on the wrong foot ya know?" Ranma said, bashfully rubbing his hand behind his head.

Nodding before turning to his niece. "So your Bio-ship can sense Ranma's 'ki' energy?" J'onn asked curiously. He read Ranma's dossier and was intrigued by the human use for Ki. They had similar spiritual pursuits back on mars but he found the teaching to be more of spiritual enlightenment then practical use. Imagine his surprise when he discovered humans can actually manifest their spiritual side. The discovery was so incredible it made him revise his opinion of the human race as a whole.

"Mmm hmmm and the ship think it's very attractive." Megan told her uncle and smirked as Ranma looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Ranma, my ship can sense lifeforms and distinguish animals from humanoids. However most of the life forms we encounter are just generic or baseline. Your 'ki' stands out to my ship because of it's purity and potency." she explained.

"Oh." Ranma said softly as he got the gist of it. It was strange that a ship could sense that but then again these two were aliens.

"However since my ship and I are connected, I can feel what my ships feels and vice versa. When you touch her she received a very pleasurable shock through her system." Megan finished. "She would like for you to do it again if you don't mind, this time it's just to grant your bio-signature access and register you as one of her crew."

Ranma stared hesitantly at the ship as a panel emerged with a palm print design on it. He assume this is what he had to touch and with a deep breath place his palm on it gently. Immediately as he did so the ship shuddered again and he saw Miss Martian biting her lower lip, her face looking a bit flushed.

"T-that's enough Ranma." Megan said her voice sounding weird. "Sh-she got your signature now. All ready to go." she said before turning around and fanning her face. That was hot! she thought.

Ranma sweated as he removed his hand and he swore he sensed reluctance from the panel as it went back into it's dashboard.

J'onn found it fascinating that the ship would be so affected by the human's bio-signature. He looked forward to seeing what else this 'Human Superman', as the rest of the league had already dubbed him, would do in the future.

++++Mt Justice+++

"_**Recognized Un-named Bee Zero Nine, Miss Martian Bee Zero Five, Martian Manhunter Zero Seven**_." A computerized announced loudly.

"Sweet! Ranma's here!" Wally said grinning getting his super soaker ready.

"Wally..." Black Canary chided her student. Honestly. She thought.

"Aww come on! It's just a prank!" Wally protested.

"Yeah, remember what happened when you woke up and tried to feel up Ranma's breasts to see if they were real?" Artemis said with an arched eyebrow.

Wally suddenly paled and ran back into his room just as the Zeta beam transport finished.

"We're back!" Megan called out loudly in a sing song tone.

The Team ran over to greet the newest edition of their team member as the Martian Manhunter went over to talk to Black Canary.

"Hey guys." Ranma said with an easy smile. That days meet and greet had loosened a lot of tension with him. They were just like the Nermia wrecking crew only more mature and easy going.

"So you ready to kick some villains butt new kid?" Artemis asked smirking.

"They won't know what hit em, _Sempai_." Ranma teased back with a confident grin only to see Artemis lost look. Oh right, he wasn't in Japan anymore. "I mean, to say, ah it doesn't translate well. I'll beat their ass into the ground!"

The Team themselves had been surprised by Ranma's change in attitude. Once they got him to loosen up, they found him to be very outgoing and loud. Borderline cocky was what Black Canary said but he had the skill to back up his talk.

"Oh Oh, Bat's got your suit!" Robin in his civilian clothes but with his eye mask to hide his identity, threw a duffel bag at him.

"Yeah and we still have to pick out your code name," Wally said before going to Ranma and hooking his left arm around the boy. "Picture this in the head lines. Dragon Kid." he said painting the sign with his hand in the air before them.

Ranma and the rest of the Team sweat dropped. 'That's HORRIBLE!' they all thought in unison.

"Uh..Right. You umm.. keep working on it Kid F- I mean Wally." Ranma said initially going by code name until he saw the super teen frown. Kid Flash immediately said that if there was nobody else around and just them Wally would do fine. Ranma had to grin at that, the others had yet to revealed their names to him but Wally seem more outgoing then others. He kinda felt bad for what he did to the boy for feeling him up but surprisingly the team had cheered him on as he bounced Wally's ass around.

"Ranma is too polite to say it but it SUCKS." Artemis told the speedsters.

Wally looked like someone had stabbed him. "Horseman? Horsemen? Umm Oh I know, Kung Fu Kid! Karate Kid!" he started to rattle off.

"No!" They all yelled in unison.

"I'll go see what this costume is like." Ranma said as he left with the duffel bag.

The Team watched as Ranma walked over to his quarters and turned to Robin. "So whats in the bag?" Artemis asked.

"I dunno," Robin said honestly. Batman had just given him the big and told him to give it to Ranma. "Remember how we were trying to design a costume for Ranma? Well Ranma asked Batman to think of something that would help him be efficient and not flashy." he said with a smile.

"Hmmm something that Batman designed eh?" Superboy asked while looking at Robin. Somehow the idea of Ranma wearing Robin's outfit was a bit comical.

"What, I think he would look great in a Robin costume!" Robin said defending his attire of choice.

"No, he wouldn't." Wally said patting his friend on his shoulder.

"I dunno, he might be able to pull off the tights." Megan voiced and saw her boyfriend raised his eyebrow. "Oh you know what I mean, I can't wait to see you in Superman's outfit." she said with a saucy grin.

Superboy blushed at her tone. However he swore don't think he would ever be worthy enough to wear what Superman wore or had the physique to pull it off.

"Ok guys how do I look?" Ranma asked drawing the attention back to him.

Artemis eyes widen and felt her face getting hot. The guys had to admit the look suited Ranma.

Standing there in all black was Ranma. Similar in design to that of speedy, his pants were made to hug his body and his shirt hugged his chest showing off his physique. His arms were completely exposed from the biceps down and there were two black bracers around his arms. He had two army pockets in front of his chest with another two to his side. Covering his face was a black mask just like Vega from Street Fighter 2.

Holding his arms wide out, Ranma let them appraise him. He had to admire that the materials off the suit itself were waterproof while at the same time allowing his body to breath according to Batman. However if he did change the suit is also designed to let his girl form stretches out comfortably.

"Of course it would be black." Robin muttered.

"Looking very nice Ranma, I hardly recognized you." Black Canary said after giving Ranma an appraising look. The boy was really fit, if only she was a bit younger. Ah well. Oliver would have to do.

"Team, are you there?" Batman's voice sounded over the computer. Through the screen he saw Ranma in his new outfit and gave a small nod.

"Yes Batman?" Black Canary asked.

"The Terror Twins are rampaging in New Orleans." Batman said and then looked at Ranma. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Batman-s- er Batman." Ranma said dropping the San suffix.

"Follow Aqualad's order to the letter, understand?" Batman said and saw Ranma nod solemnly.

"Wait he can't just go out like this, doesn't he need more training?" Robin asked his mentor.

"He had more training in an entire life time then even I did, he's ready, he just needs to learn how to follow orders and work as a team and that is by field experience." Batman said."Now, here's the plan."

TBC

Author note: Well like I said before, more reviews I get more interest I have to actually write it. Fav and Follows are nice but I like to see feedback better :D

As for chapter length, sorry but that's all I know how to do, if someone with better skill wants to take up the story and add more, heck be my guess. Ranma suit is pretty much made of the same material as batman from the movies. I just suck as description. Ah well! and as for the mask, it looks like Vega from street fighter two only black.

Still undecided on a name that fits, horse theme names does not fit.

Again enjoy the story? Let me know :D.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Young Justice Belong to DC Ranma belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Special thanks to Morgoroth for helping edit this chapter! It's only because of him and him alone that you can actually make out the sentences to read this fic.

Wild Justice

UPDATE 10-3-13: I might have hit a snag with Ranma new superhero name. It was just pointed out to me that Ranma new Superhero name that I am using was once use in another fanfic. I might need another good name and might have to redo the scene from this chapter before I can continue. Opinions?

Chapter 6

Timeline - Takes place during Episode 11 of young justice.

_"Why do I need a codename and new identity? I'm proud of who I am and where I am from."_

_"It's all about misdirection, as a martial artist you should be familiar with misdirection when battling against your opponents, These secret identities serves the same purpose."_

+++In Flight+++

Ranma dressed in his black costume watched as the other teens focused on the debriefing given to them by Batman. They had left with seven teens but came back with only four. Superboy and Miss Martian was going undercover. As far as the rest of the team was concerned their mission was accomplished.

Ranma had been hyped , even eager to prove his mettle against meta human supervillains but it turned out to be for naught as the arrival of Martian Manhunter and THE Superman stopped the Terror twins in their tracks.

For the majority of the mission he just hung back and watched Aqualad coordinated with Superman and apprehend the twins while Black Canary gave Superboy a makeover for his undercover mission.

He had to admit he was kind of disappointed at not being able to do anything but witnessed firsthand how efficiently they handled the situation. Had it been him he would have just confronted the Terror Twins and engaged them right away. As a team they took down the villain duo without much effort. It was humbling to say the least.

"Ranma, any questions?" Aqualad asked for their new teammate benefits.

"I'm good." Ranma said as he really couldn't see what else he could contribute.

Aqualad nodded and then started to talk with Black Canary as Wally flew the Bio-ship back to their base.

"Nice first mission under your belt right?" Robin asked as he sat in the chair next to Ranma.

"I didn't even do anything." Ranma said honestly. Could this really count as his first mission?

"That's the best kind I say," Wally said turning his head around and smirking at Ranma. "No need for a big fight nice and easy take downs are always the best."

"True but you would have been ready if things went south though right?" Robin said with a grin.

"Of course." Wally answered causally. "You were ready, right Ranma?"

"You bet." Ranma said with bravado. He was ready he just never got a chance to prove himself.

"Then that is all we ask of you." Aqualad said firmly as he walked over to their newest team mate. "We must always be vigilant and be thankful our plan went as smoothly as it did today, that means potentially less causalities."

Ranma looked through his masked and down at his gloved hands. In Nerima they didn't have to worry about causalities, they usually were able to do damage control themselves being martial artists. Hmm maybe they were right the best fight was one he didn't have to fight at all.

++++Mount Justice+++++

As the team undocked and went their separate ways Black Canary dismissed the group only keeping back Aqualad for this infiltration mission.

Ranma was making his way over to his room when Artemis cut in front of him. "Hello Artemis." he said politely. He wasn't completely comfortable with them but he was getting used to it.

"So Ranma," Artemis said walking step by step with him. "How about you help me go out on patrol and bag some bad guys?" she asked nonchalantly with her arms behind her back.

Ranma turned to look at her. "I thought we were done with the mission?" he questioned.

"We are but this is what we normally do, we patrol the streets for crooks and keep people safe. Not glamorous like fighting super villains but it's what we do." Artemis said firmly, conviction filling her voice.

Ranma was amazed as it had not occurred to him to go and stop petty crime. He thought he was going to fight super villains and that was all. Shaking his head ruefully, he should have guessed. They were heroes after all. "Count me in." he said with a confident grin.

"Ohh, Can I tag along or is this just a date between you two?" Robin said falling back two the two teens.

Ranma flushed red but was about to deny it when Artemis bapped Robins head. "Idiot! I'm showing Ranma what we normally do. Come if you want." she said haughtily but there was a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

Robin smirked knowingly and turned to Kid Flash. "Wal-man, you up for a night of patrol?" he asked his friend.

"Nah, got a test tomorrow. Gotta study. Don't have too much fun!" Wally said as he was now dressed in his civilian outfit after blurring to his room and walked out through the zeta tube.

"So , who's stomping grounds should we go to, yours?" Artemis asked Robin.

"Hmmm, I don't think Gotham is the best place to cut Ranma's teeth without more experience. Let's hit up your area." Robin said after a few moment of deep thoughts.

"Coast City it is!" Artemis said generously.

Ranma just smiled at the camaraderie he noticed they all shared. He hope to be a part of this some day.

++++Night time in Coast City ++++

Three figures were standing high a top of one of coast city five story building. One was dressed in black from head to toe , one a mixture of red,black and green and the last was a blond female dressed in a forest green outfit.

Artemis was using her binoculars to find spot anything out of the ordinary while Robin was listening in the police chatter for some actions by tapping into their lines.

"Ah there I see something! Two guys following an a old couple." Artemis said pointing into the distance and then handing Ranma the binoculars.

Taking it from the archer, Ranma put the binoculars to his eyes and saw exactly what she was talking about. The shady looks on their face and the conspicuous distance they kept away from the unsuspecting well dressed elderly couple was a dead give away. He seen that look before. "See em,what do we do about it?" he asked putting down the binoculars.

"Well, we can't really bust them until they actually try something. In America, they are innocent until proven guilty." Robin reminded Artemis but it was really more for Ranma benefit.

Ranma though it was stupid rule, the two thugs clearly wanted to rob the couple any train fool could see that but he acknowledged his Sempai's advice. The law of the land was different here. "Well, let's go then." he said and silently jumped from building to building until he was in the shadowing the two thieves from above.

_"Ranma! You left us back here!_" Artemis voice radioed in his ear. Her tone was clearly chiding.

_"You gotta teach me how to do that!_" Robin cut in through the com channel. His voice sounding excited.

Surprised he turned around to see Robin and Artemis, while jumping from roof top like him were actually going about it slower. Artemis actually was running all the way to the very edge of the roof top before leaping while Robin actually had some time of harpoon gun that reeled him in from building to buildings. After a a couple of seconds they caught up to him, Artemis panting a bit and even Robin seem to have a bit of sweat on him.

"Sorry guys." Ranma said bashfully. "Forgot we had different training methods."

"It's okay." Artemis said with a smile. " See! We gotta learn stuff like this about you!" she said exuberantly.

"Yeah, even Batman can't travel that fast so effortlessly and you didn't leave any small craters like Superboy!" Robin said. He saw Ranma leaped pretty high into the air but landed light as a cat.

"AIEEEE! HELP!"

Ranma turned around and saw the two thugs had made their move and cornered the couple in a dark alley. He turned to the two teen veterans.

"Ok Ranma, this is your debut. We'll watch your back. Time to introduce yourself to the world!" Artemis said giving Ranma a thumbs up.

Robin also grinned and pointed down to the situation down in the alley way.

Ranma seeing their trust in him nodded and casually back flipped off the roof down the three five story building. He missed the complete look of shocked on his two teammates face as they rushed over to the side and saw him land easily in the alley putting himself between the two thugs and their would be victim.

"What the hell! Is that the Batman Charlie!?" The first thug asked his friend Charlie.

"Fuck I though he was in Gotham!" Charlies the thug answered his friend fearfully until they actually saw the figure. While he was wearing all black, he looked NOTHING like the Batman. "Oh thank you Jesus, just some punk kid trying to play hero." he breathed in relief.

Ranma kept his eyes on the two thug and was about to launched himself at the felon when his radio cut in.

_"Ranma, you have to offer them a chance to turn themselves in before you take them out. We're not lawless vigilantes."_ Robin voice sounded in his ear.

Stopping himself he drew himself to his full height and looked at the two thugs. " Turn yourself in now or face the consequences." Ranma said firmly.

_"Tch. He sounds like Batman." _Artemis said over the com.

_"Cut him some slack it's his first time! I did the same thing myself during my first outing, He'll find his niche when he gets use to it." _Robin replied back.

The victims and the thugs sweat dropped when they saw the black masked boy hung his head low as dark cloud of depression floated above his head.

"Leave punk or else we'll have to hurt ya." Charlie said after recovering and pulled out a gun.

"Take your Batman wanna be ass outta here, we just want the little rich folks behind ya." Charlie's partner said taking out a wicked looking knife.

Ranma froze at the sight of the gun. While he could dodge the bullets if it they fired, that would leave the couple behind him defenseless. However he saw Robin toss a bat shape shuriken right where the loading chamber was jamming the weapon piece.

Not wasting time, Ranma charged the two thugs and double gut punched the two knocking them flat on their back and the wind out of them.

"Ughh!"

"Offf!

Taking off the two thug shirt he hog tied them together expertly. Turning to the couple he nodded to them. "You're safe sir, ma'am." He said politely.

"Why thank you young man!" The elderly lady gratefully stepping up to her black clad savior. "Heaven's know what would had happen had you not been here to save little ole me."

"Indeed, you must be those new superheroes that we see on TV, although you look a bit young to be doing this kind of heroics." The elderly man said gratefully.

"Ah! I 'm not quite at their level yet." Ranma said bashfully rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Nonsense! It's so good to see young folks take after such worthy role models instead of turning to a life of crime." The elderly woman chided. She then take out her purse and took out some money. "Take this as a sign of our gratitude." she said offering him ten hundred dollar bills .

"Ah! Umm, No- No thank you! J-just doing my part." Ranma said waving the elderly couple money away. "I- I didn't do this for money, just wanting to help." he said. Luckily the mask hid his face well or else they couldn't see how red his face was.

The Elderly couple looked disappointed when Ranma turned down their offer. "Well may we asked your name perhaps?" The man ventured.

"Ah , well . I have to keep my identity a secret, for safety reason of course." Ranma explained hurriedly.

"Oh, of course, have family to protect I gather." The man said in understanding. "Got one of those fancy nicknames then?" he asked trying to find the proper way to addressed his savior.

"Oh. I ah-, Don't have one yet. I'm new to this whole..business." Ranma said in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh! So you haven't chosen a name?" The Elderly woman asked excitedly.

"No ma'am." Ranma replied politely.

"Then might I suggested since you are following in these Super heroes footsteps and striving to become just like them. How about I call you Paragon?" The Elderly lady asked grinning.

_"Ohh that sounds cool!"_ Robin said over the radio.

_"BAD ASS!"_ Artemis chimed in.

"Hmm, they do represent what we all strive to be, helping without asking for anything in return. Paragon indeed. It fits you young man." The elderly man said. "Personally I would have called you The Dark Knight seeing as how you dressed." he said eyeing Ranma's outfit.

"_Ahahahahahaha!"_ Robin laughed loudly in Ranma ear causing him to wince.

_"What's so funny?"_ Artemis asked curious as Robin could still be heard guffawing.

_"The-ahahha-Dark- Ahhah-Knight- AHAHA- I gotta tell Batman!"_ Robin voice said over the radio.

"I would be honored." Ranma said as he decided to ignore Robin's laughter then formally bowed to the elderly couple, his Japanese culture kicking in.

"My my so polite!" The elderly woman said. " I look forward to seeing you on the news Mr. Paragon." she said smiling at her savior.

"We'll we should be going dear. Thank you again young man." The elderly man said, nodding to the black clad boy and then he left with his wife in tow.

The moment the two left, Robin, who had composed himself, dropped down with the assistance of his grappling hook while Artemis had a grappling arrow that she used to drop down from.

Ranma was about to speak when Robin held up an hand cutting him off. "First we secure these jokers. " he said he took out a wired and wrapped it around the two .

"Don't forget to tape the evidence onto them so the police can run finger prints." Artemis said as she took out small duct tape and taped the gun and knife to the unconscious felons.

"Then we hoist them up like so the nice police men can bag them and tag them. "Robin lectured as he tossed the wire over the lamp post and hoisted them up until they were near the light. "And Viola! Special deliver for Coast City P.D."

Just then the sound of siren piece the air near them. "Old folks must have told someone, cops are headed this way." Artemis said tilting her head and listened to the siren getting closer.

"Time to get out of here." Robin said tugging on his grapple wire and was reeled quickly back to the rooftop.

"Need a lift?" Artemis asked as she grabbed onto her bow and looked at their new teammate.

Ranma smirked behind his masked and effortlessly jumped high up, bouncing diagonally from wall to wall until he disappeared over the rooftop.

"Showoff." Artemis muttered under her breath and tugged on her bow and let the grapple from her arrow pulled her up.

When Artemis got up to the roof she saw Robin waved to her and was grinning cheekily at her. " What took ya!" he asked playfully.

"We all can't have super powers like he can!" Artemis said jabbing her thumb at Ranma.

"He's human or have you forgotten." Robin replied cheekily.

"Bleeeh!" Artemis said sticking her tongue our childishly at the boy wonder.

Robin returned her tongue with his own sticking out before taking on a serious tone. Looking over at Ranma he fold his arms and looked at the masked boy seriously. "Ok, evaluation time. Tell me did you know what you did wrong down there?" he asked.

Ranma closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I let them pull a gun out and should have disarmed them the moment I saw it and not freeze up like I did." he explained.

"Correct." Artemis said smiling, glad to know Ranma knew he made a mistake. "If it was me, I would have had my arrows out and firing in their gun barrel the moment I saw it. You saw what Robin did. With your speed, which was quick, you could have closed the distance and taken them out."

Ranma hanged his head dejectedly. "I-m sorry." he said miserably.

"I think where Ranma is from they don't have guns in the populace like we do right?" Robin asked Ranma for confirmation to which Ranma nodded. "Well, we just have to train you to deal with firearms."

"Yeah, I think we'll have to experiment on what the best way for you to deal with them. However, while you executed everything correctly, your timing was a bit to slow." Artemis said honestly. "The moment they refused to go surrender was the moment you should have been on them. We're not Superman, bullets don't bounce off of us." she explained and watch as Ranma nodded.

"I'll think of something." Ranma said earnestly his mind already working on a quick method to disarm firearms.

_***Bssstrt! Robbery in progress at Kay's Jewelers on Metro street, requesting back up. Fours males suspect in their late twenties to early thirties. Suspect could be potentially armed .* **_Robin police scanner picked up.

Artemis grinned at Robin who then looked at Ranma. "Well , the night's still young. Up for a few more?" she asked.

"Damn right, This time I'll perform flawlessly!" Ranma said confidently. "Oh you guys have some change on you?" he asked.

Robin gave Ranma his five pennies, three quarters and a dime. Ranma then took out a single penny and held it between his thumb and middle finger as if plucking it. Then to their amazement he flicked the penny with his middle finger. Artemis eyes sharper then Robins traced the trajectory and saw it strike the brick wall across from them forming a inch deep and wide crater at the point of impact.

Robin whistled loudly as he traced the sound and saw where the pennies impacted. "Yeah, that's going to disarm them really nicely." he muttered to himself.

"I'll pay ya back. Promise." Ranma said grinning. Pocketing the change jumped away from the group.

"WAIT FOR US!" Artemis shouted after the pig tailed boy.

"He doesn't even know the way." Robin muttered to himself. He saw Ranma silhouette actually turned around and jumped toward Artemis and had to grinned as he saw the Artemis shadow clearly lecturing the new guy. "At least he's learning."

Putting a hand to his ears he called head quarters. "Red Tornado Here." The robotic superhero answered.

"Hey teach! I need you to update the Database for our new friend here." Robin said and proceeded to tell Red Tornado.

+++ Two days later+++

Superboy still in his Terror outfit was washing the bleach out of his hair when he hear the familiar boom of the Zeta tube. Megan was in her room trying out a new outfit while Aqualad was training his sword fighting skill inside the holographic training pad with Black Canary.

**"Recognize Kid Flash Bee Zero Three, Robing Bee Zero One, Artemis Bee Zero Seven."**

"Hey Hey Hey, Wally the Wal-man in da hizzle!" Wally in his civilian identity introduced himself loudly. Seeing Superboy he grinned. "You're back! Everything went well I assume?"

"Yeah, had a bit of a complication but we foiled their break out." Superboy said as he washed more of the blonde dyed out of his hair.

"What cha guys been up too?" Megan said flying from her room as she heard her team mates arrived.

"Oh nothing much , fighting crime showing the new guy the ropes." Robin said grinning. He was clothes in his civilian garb and next to him was a pleased looking Artemis also in civilian garb.

"How did he do?" Aqualad said as he disengaged from his teacher. He had been with the point man for their undercover operation and had been away from the base.

"Oh a bit rocky but I think he got the hang of it." Robin said grinning.

"He even got his code name now." Artemis said grinning.

"Really?" Wally said turning around. "And you didn't tell me?" he pouted.

"Heh,heh, we wanted it to be a surprise." Robin said grinning even wider now while Artemis sported a Cheshire cat grin.

Black Canary also grinned, she saw the new code name and she had to admit it was aptly chosen with all the potential he had.

"So is it Dragon kid? Karate Kid? Something of Japanese decent..Oh oh, Kabuki!" Wally said rattling off his suggestion.

_"That's terrible!_" His friends and mentor thought as one.

"You'll see." Robin said as he went and unloaded the duffel bag full of stuff Batman had made for Ranma.

**"Recognize Paragon Bee Zero Nine."**

A zeta tube open and deposited a Ranma dressed in his preferred Chinese style outfit making him look like one of those martial artist from those old movies.

"Hey guys!" Ranma greeted as he saw the entire team in the area before a blurred that was Wally materialized in front of his face.

"Your name is Paragon?" Wally said incredulously.

"Ye-yeah, you don't like it?" Ranma asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Wally said grinning. "That's a bad ass name!" he gushed.

"It does roll off the tongue doesn't it?" Aqualad said with a grin.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Superboy said as he heard Ranma's new name.

"Paragon sounds sexy, I like it." Miss Martian said grinning.

"Ok, enough, Ranma. Let's see you practice some of the new tools you got from Batman and then you can help me train your team mates to react to you." Black Canary said bringing back their attention.

"Sure thing Black Canary- Sensei." Ranma said eagerly as he pulled out some black wired rope and what looks like small mini pellets.

"Oh, and don't go easy on them either. I want them to feel the burn!" Black Canary said with an evil glint in her eye.

"E-evil!" Wally said hugging his arms around himself. He could feel the bruises already.

TBC...

Remember if you like it leave a review , the more I get the better motivated I am to write something.

Author Corner: As promised thanks to the crazy hits I received right away and the reviews it motivated me to write this next chapter quickly! The last one was because there was seem so little interest so I in turn was disinterest. I kind of view this fic as being written by me and the readers as they point out stuff that I might use or discard and then incorporate it into the fic. I have a general outline of where I want to go but reader feedback is important!

Special Thanks to 7 Winds and Readerofgoodfanfictions. Their review inspired me to write this part and help me take it in a new direction! Paragon for Male Ranma Wildfire for Female Ranma :D

Honorable mention to the other who actually toss in their suggestion most notably Raidaa, Kurosaki Ranma and Stanely. Tetraci. I have to say I considered going toward Asian theme name but felt that Batman would never leave such an obvious opening to be exploited so that as out. I thought about "Chaos" but then they sounded more like a villain name the more I played around with it. With Rider, what is he riding? Everyone power had something to do with them and Paragon in the end won out because of man amongst men but also what Ranma aim to achieve. Then there is Wildfire which is like perfectly obvious for girl side Ranma.

In the end I have to asked myself what would Batman do?As for Blinded in a bolthole. Of course Ryoga and crew won't be bottle for long, the entire strike by Batman was to get rid of the core support structure of Ranma foundation and problem in this case the Tendo's. Remember they have Zeta tubes so Ranma cropping up all over the world would make it difficult for the Amazon to pin down. They might find him, who knows. Ryoga will definitely find Ranma though, because his luck just work that way. However the core of Ranma problem was Nabiki and what does Nabiki like? Money, and a fast track in the big corporate world. She also worry about her family that was suddenly taken care of, why look a gift horse in the mouth? Money is Nabiki kryptonite and the Justice League have plenty of it to toss around.

Funny thing that I don't think I would ever get a chance to mention in the fic itself would be what Batman is doing and exploiting is base on the information he attained from Nabiki herself via a third party. That's Batman!

Also the Justice League is not only limited to America as the world leaders actually agreed to open the borders to the JLA. What goes on behind the scene was clearance then superman showed up to bag and tag Saffron.

Next up! Ranma secret identity and other stuff not sure yet!


	7. Chapter 7

Wild Justice

Chapter 7

_"I don't want to be a girl! I hate this curse!"_

_"Do you realize how many super heroes would love to have a fool proof secret identity like that to protect their love ones?"_

_"If you think it's so neat why don't you go and get curse and see how you like it."_

_"I would have, had I known about it."_

_"...What?"_

_"I would do whatever it takes to protect the people closest to me, I will never lose anyone ever again."_

_"..."_

++++ Bat Cave Gotham++++

A zeta tube opened up inside the Bat cave and deposited two teens. One was a young by in his early teens dressed in red,yellow and green and the other was a young man dressed all in black with a steel mask covering his face.

"And welcome to the Bat cave! Nah nah nah nah nah nah, BAT CAVE~~" Robin the Boy Wonder said in a sing song voice.

Ranma Saotome aka Paragon tilted his head up and looked around at the dreary place, he couldn't help but think that you must be pretty depressed to live in such a place. He had an amusing thought of the manically depressed Ryoga living in such a place before shaking his head. After all The Batman was headed his way.

"Paragon." Batman said in greeting.

"Batman-sa- ah, Ahem, Batman." Ranma corrected. Getting the entire English dictionary downloaded directly into his brain via aliens was still messing up his vocabulary. Batman has advised him against using anything that hinted at his Japanese origins.

Batman nodded pleased that Ranma was taking his advice to heart. "Here are your new ID's." he said handing Ranma his new identity card, which turns out to be two of them, one for his male half and one for his female. A compromise.

Ranma looked down at the cards and saw the new information on it, his new secret identity. He protested at first but Batman had explained his point quite sufficiently. "Rayne Smith and Robby Stuart?" he asked looking at Batman.

"You were adopted." Batman said handing him the faux paperwork that went along with his new identity.

Ranma looked at his new profile. Rayne, unknown Asian origin was adopted by one Andrew and Collen Smith at nine months. Parents are recently deceased but left behind a sizable insurance claim that should take care of her well through college. He then scrutinized his picture profile.

"Hey! I never posed for this picture!" Ranma exclaimed as his girl side had her hair down and was giving the camera a beautiful smile. He would remember if he did something like that. "How did you get it?" he asked as it really was a nicely done picture.

"Photoshop." Batman said.

Robin sweatdropped.

Ranma then glanced down at his male identity. Robby Stuart , Chinese-

"Hey! I'm not Chinese!" Ranma protested but saw Batman flat stare. Oh right, the whole misdirection thing. Dang these secret identity thingy was hard! Grumbling he continued readying.

-Adopted at the age of 10 by the Jack and Jill Stuart, an elderly couple that recently passed away. Robby is now taken care of by the Wayne Orphans Foundation until he is of age. Was selected for a scholarship to attends Gotham Prep School for higher learning. In this picture was his usual features but his hair was put up in a pony tail instead. Again Ranma did not remember posing for his picture but apparently the Batman had his ways.

"And where and what am I doing exactly? The real me, the Ranma Saotome me?" Ranma prompted.

"As far as your family, fiancees and rivals are concern, you are now working in the JSDF on classified mission in conjunction with the U.S military at sea." Batman answered.

Ranma had to smirked at that, his problems solved all in one fell swoop. "So do I really have to attend school?" he asked. He didn't whine, had it been his parents friends or family he would have slightly whine but not with Batman. The man commanded respect.

"Yes," Batman said simply. "While I did recruit you to help us fight super powered villains, an education is also important. Your mind is the greatest weapon against your enemies and a versatile mind may tip the edge in upcoming missions."

Ranma nodded and had to agree, he knew what the other super powered heroes could do, he had seen Superman withstand typhoon like forces yet the Batman is considered one of the premiere superheroes and had fought along side the other super beings as an equal. It surely was not his strength. Despite Batman's impressive physique and ability, Ranma would have to assess Batman's skill level at higher then most Nerimian's but power level in the lower range as he had never shown any ability for ki manipulation.

"How come my two identities live in completely different places, one is in Metropolis and the other is in Gotham." Ranma asked.

"The more I can scatter your trail the better." Batman answered and was pleased as Ranma nodded at the merit in such an idea.

Ranma tucked away the new materials in his hidden space, much to Robin's surprise while Batman looked interested at that particular ability.

"Now, I heard what you did on your first outing with Robin and Artemis," Batman started. "While decent, I think it is time we assess your abilities and see what works for you best." he said as he started to walk over to his training area.

"Umm I thought I was already training with Black Canary Sen- argh, Black Canary." Ranma said perplexed.

"You are but that is for teamwork building, and like in any team you would only move as fast as your slowest member." Batman said. "I am sure you are use to a higher level of training."

Ranma had to nod, while training with the other members of the team had been enlightening, they were working more in concrete to cover each other backs at the moment. Nothing like the spars he had with his old man or it's intensity. He was afraid his skills might suffer some erosion.

"In terms of strength I think the team is good enough to help you with your powers however in terms of techniques you are welcome to come here and train with us and as for cutting loose I have made an arrangement." Batman said.

Robin jaw dropped. Batman was inviting someone else into the Bat Cave! This is huge news! "Sweet! Welcome to the Bat family!" Robin said grinning.

"No quite." Batman said. "As Superman has also allowed you to visit his fortress to train some of your more destructive abilities as our facilities are not strong enough to handle it."

Robin jaw dropped again. "Dude! You get access to the Fortress of Solitude?!" he said incredulously.

"That is correct." A new gentle voice said.

Robin his head around and smiled. "Superman!" he greeted.

Ranma had been worried when he sensed an incredibly fast presence approached him only to stared in wide eye wonder at Superman himself. "S-SUPERMAN!" he choked out pointing at the Man of Steel in the Bat cave.

Superman smiled at the boy wonder then looked at Ranma. "I hear I owe my life to you... Paragon was it?" he said with an easy going smile.

Ranma was looking at the Man of Steel in worshiping awe when what Superman said registered. "What? Save your life when?" he asked confused. He glanced over to Batman but saw Robin looked at him eyes growing wider.

"Dude! You saved Superman?!" Robin half shouted.

"I didn't!" Ranma half shouted back.

"Why we shouting!" Robin shouted.

"I don't know!" Ranma replied.

"Children." Batman soft voice cut immediately silencing the two teen antics while Superman laughed heartily.

"I am surprised you don't remember, after all were it not for you the being known as Saffron would have killed me and gone on quite the rampage I hear." Superman said. Although his tone sounded a bit grave at the last part.

"Wait...Saffron, you mean that was you?!" Ranma asked incredulously. He remember saving someone on fire but he didn't recognized who it was, the figure was already burnt pretty bad.

Superman nodded. "You are now quite infamous among the league members." he said with an easy grin. He tried to x-ray to see if the boy was blushing as his demeanor said as much but frowned. "Really Batman? You lined his mask with lead? We already know who his identity." he admonished.

"You can never be too safe at what other eyes might be watching." Batman said firmly.

Robin seeing Ranma confused look whispered to his team mate. "Superman can't see through lead." he said quietly.

Ranma did not know what, the man seem to be able to do anything base on what he saw but that was a weird handicap to have not to mention potentially lethal. He saw Batman looked at him and nodded as if he could read his line of thought. "Wait does that mean you were weak against Saffron or Saffron had something that could weaken you? What was that thing call..crypt-crytomight?" he asked.

"Kryptonite." Superman confirmed. "But no, while Kryptonite is a generally known weakness, Saffron exploited another."

Ranma wracked his brains and from a martial artist stand point assessed Superman. He knew Superman was invulnerable to fire he seen the news broadcast of the man jumping into lava...yet when Ranma saved him he was burnt. Which does not make sense as Superman was clearly invulnerable to fire and as hot as Saffron fire was it wasn't quite making stuff into lava yet.

However Superman was clearly harmed which mean...that was something in the fire that hurt the Superhero. Then he remembered that Saffron was a magical creature. "You're weak to magical attacks also?" Ranma tentatively asked.

Batman nodded grimly but Superman grinned. "Nice detective work, but yes, it was the magic in his fire that wounded me." he said easily. He then walked up to the new young hero and offer his hand. "Thank you."

Ranma looked down at extended hand took it. "It's was an honor." he said truthfully.

Superman grinned again. "Well now, let's get back to the situation at hand. I heard Batman plucked you from a difficult situation and pretty much relocated you to a completely different place." he said.

"Yes sir." Ranma said respectfully.

"Believe it or not I can relate but he also show us some of your more... interesting abilities." Superman said. "Batman also enlightened us to the fact that you do not have any meta genes in you. I must admit I am curious."

"Ah my special attack moves." Ranma said in understanding.

"Yes, would you mine giving me your hardest punch right here right now?" Superman asked.

"You want me to what?!" Ranma asked incredulously and looked over to Batman who nodded.

"I'm curious about your current strength." he said then placed both of his hand on his hip waiting for Ranma. "Enlighten me." He said cheerfully.

Ranma looked at Superman then back at a flabbergasted Robin finally moving his eyes to Batman who seem to give him an encouraging nod of his head. "Okay you asked for it!"

Superman stood easily bracing himself and watched as the new teen hero approached him then the teen cocked his hand back before striking his "S" emblem true. He felt a powerful pressure on his chest nothing that could hurt but it slid him back twenty feet.

Robin jaw just dropped. Ranma moved Superman, a regular human boy moved SUPERMAN!

Ranma winced from his slightly sore knuckled, that was pretty much his strongest blow and it barely phased the man! Something like that would have taken Ryoga out. "Pretty weak I guess." he said dejectedly.

"On the contrary, that was extremely impressive. Would you like to know how many non-meta humans have manage to push me even a single inch?" Superman asked.

Ranma nodded.

"One, You Paragon." Superman answered easily. "Everyone that ever given me a hard time had meta genes, used technology or was another alien themselves, you are the first human without kryptonite to make me budged under your own strength." he said.

Ranma eyes widen then remember something . " There are others like me out there, martial artist." he said.

"Yes, Batman said as much but out of the entire bunch he said you were the most honorable, that when it comes down to it, you know the difference between right and wrong. Was his assessment wrong?" Superman asked seriously.

Ranma would be the first to admit he was no saint but if it comes down to it more often then not he'll do the right thing. "I am not sure, I -I hope to prove his assessment right." he said firmly and was surprise to see Superman and Batman sharing a grin.

"You would make a fine addition to the league." Superman said clapping down on Ranma's shoulder. "Now lets go to the Fortress of Solitude and see what else you can do."

+++++ Hours Later, Mount Justice +++++

"_**Recognize Paragon Bee Zero Nine, Robin Bee Zero One."**_

Ranma walked in first and trailed behind a Robin staring at Ranma in hero worship. "Yo." He said casually greeting Superboy who was relaxing on the sofa with Miss Martian.

"Hey you're back, how it go?" Miss Martian asked turning her neck around from the couch.

"It went okay, I get to use the Bat cave and the Fortress of Solitude for more personalized training." Ranma said casually, completely missing the shocked look from Superboy.

"What's wrong with Robin , why is he... like... that?" Miss Martian asked looking at the boy wonder. If she didn't know better she would say he had stars in his eyes.

Superboy who had to squashed down feeling of envy and anger had to admit, the normally composed boy wonder seem to be trailing Ranma like a puppy.

"Dude you gotta teach me those skills!" Robin suddenly gushed.

"No, the Umi-sen-ken and Yama-sen-Ken is completely forbidden!" Ranma said tiredly as if this was not the first time he gave the answer.

"Come on man! Think of the utility like Batman said! I mean your stealth technique is even better then ours not to mention that thing you did with the steel door! Come on, come on!" Robin pleaded and begged even dramatically getting on his knees.

"He said i should use it he didn't say for me to teach and beside those moves are too dangerous that's why I had it sealed in the first place!" Ranma explained exasperatedly.

"What going on?" Miss Martian asked tilting her head to a side cutely.

"Ranma's being stingy with his ultra cool martial arts moves!" Robin whined.

"What, you mean that energy blast?" Superboy asked after squashing his feeling of resentment.

"That and more!" Robin gushed. It's like Ranma had all those kick ass moves from those Japanese comics he had read . He wanted to know how to do it as those moves were possible, Ranma learned it after all.

"More?!" Superboy and Miss Martian asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Like, that tornado move, come on that be so awesome!" Robin gushed again like a fan boy.

"Tornado move?" Artemis said coming from her room.

"Artemis! You gotta make Ranma teach us those moves, it would make us some bad ass mother fu-Owww!" Robin said as Artemis rapped her knuckled onto the exuberant boy head.

"What your language!" Artemis growled making the boy wonder cowered in fear.

"So-sorry Arty!" Robin said full of contriteness.

Satisfied that no more foul language would be coming out of the teen boy mouth she turned to Ranma. "So , Paragon, mind explaining why we now have a hyperactive fan boy in our mist?" she asked amused.

"Not like it was a big deal, all I did was show Superman and Batman some of my special attacks." Ranma said honestly not seeing what the big deal was, these were super heroes, they have their own special attacks. Black Canary had the Canary Cry, Superman had his heat vision, him forming a tornado was no different.

"No big deal? No big deal?!" Robin asked as he was hooking up something form his wrist to the Team main frame. "You call THIS no big deal?!" he half shouted and then pressed on his wrist.

Immediately an image of a place encased in ice formed, on the screen was Batman, Superman , Paragon and Robin.

"_Superman, the force field if you will?"_ Batman on the screen asked.

Superman nodded then said something in an alien language and there saw a dome of energy encasing the wide area. "Done."

"_Load Kryptonian training robot level 1 strength." _Batman told Superman who complied.

"_Ok now Ranma, let's measure your skills, strength and abilities."_ Batman prompted.

Ranma on screen didn't look happy but complied. _"Demon Go-"_

"_Silently."_ Batman on the screen said and saw Ranma was brought up short.

"_Ah...right. The whole hide your origin thing, gotcha_." Ranma said bashfully rubbing one hand behind he back of his head. _"Ok let's do this!" _he said confidently.

The Ranma on the screen angled his hand up and then a slash downward motion and to the viewer shock completely bisected the training robot in half.

_"Ho...How?"_ The Superman on the screen asked incredulously.

_"If my information's correct, that's the vacuum blade correct?" _Batman asked in an oddly respectful tone.

Ranma nodded.

"_What the hell!"_ The Robin on the screen shouted.

"Ah hahah." The real Robin said bashfully. "I'll just skip that part." He said as he fast forwarded to more of Ranma trashing the robots, each one successively stronger then the last.

Artemis looked at Ranma in respect and awe. That was an incredibly useful and powerful skill to have in your arsenal.

"Ok Here we go, pretty much his vacuum blade thingy could cut up to level 6 Kryptonian metal. with level 10 being used for Krypton's battleships." Robin explained as he fast forwarded to the next part. "Here we go, now for the stealth!" he said and pressed play.

_"Okay Ranma, I read that you had an ability that can make you invisible?"_ Batman asked.

Ranma shook his head. "_Oh, no that move doesn't make me invisible, I am still visible to the naked eye. No it is just a style thats emphasis is completely on stealth." _he explained.

_"Mind showing us?" _The Batman on the screen asked.

_"Sure." _Ranma said.

To the viewers Ranma was still clearly visible on the video as he started to sneak around the trio. The first thing that saw was Ranma actually stealing the utility belt off of Batman waist, then he stole Superman cape.

"_What is this? I can't even hear him or his heart beat!"_ Superman said as his cape went missing.

The Trio in the fortresse looked around trying to find Ranma who was still sneaking around clearly visible to the naked eye stealing various thing from all over the area.

"_Ok Ranma enough." _Batman said as his cape also went missing.

On the screen the three was startled as Ranma casually walked up to them with their items in hand.

"_See it doesn't make me invisible but it does mask my presence completely." _Ranma said as he handed back the items.

"_A very useful skill to have, can you teach it to me?" _Batman said, there was almost an eager tone to his voice.

_"Ah...I'm sorry Batman but it's a family style only..."_ Ranma said not looking at Batman.

Batman actually seem dejected by Ranma's reply but nodded in acceptance. "_Now the bio-energy attack?" _he prompted.

Not surprising to the viewers who saw it before Ranma fired a beam of energy creating a sizable explosion.

_"And the your ultimate move, the tornado?"_ Batman prompted.

_"I need warm air to generate that," _Ranma explain. " _We're kinda in the arctic_."

Superman said something in that same language form earlier again and suddenly the Ranma on the screen perked up.

"_Whoa, can you make it hotter?" _Ranma asked.

Superman nodded and spoke the language again only to notice Ranma start to glow blue softly. _"Amazing. I feel cool air coming from him." _the man of steel said.

Ranma on the screen seem to run around in a circle punched his fist in the air and...

"You-" Artemis started as she stared at the screen.

"-formed-" Superboy said calmly, his right eye twitched as he watched what happened.

"-a-" Miss Martian said flatly.

"TORNADO?!" Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian shouted in incredulously.

Artemis knew that he had the potential to even the odds against meta humans but she was thinking more along the line of strength and speed maybe even flight but this, for a human to do THIS?

"See! See!" Robin said pointing at the screen as Superman was trying to get the tornado under contrary by flying around it in counter rotation. On screen Robin and Batman was holding on for dear life while Ranma was shouting for Superman to turn off the heat. "If he could learn that so should we, imagine how bad ass that'll make us!" He gushed.

Miss Martian thought about it and liked the idea of being the first martian to be able to control winds like that.

Superboy saw Ranma abilities and thought if he had it then maybe Superman would finally acknowledge him.

Artemis wanted these skills for herself as it could only serve to help her not hinder.

Ranma sweated as the four team mates turned to him with an odd glint in their eyes.

"Teach us!" They all shouted as one.

+++++ Sometime Later++++

**"Recognize Kid Flash Bee Zero Three."**

"Wasssup peeps school out and- What the hells going on here?!" Wally said as he took in what was happening.

Paragon aka Ranma was standing on top of Artemis's head as she ran around in circles with Robin in tow. Miss Martian was sitting next to Superboy Indian style looking as if they were meditating.

"Uh guys?" Flash said as he blurred up next to Superboy and Miss martian. "Hello guys?" he said snapping his finger in front of their face.

"ARGHHH!" Superboy jumped up with a scream making Miss Martian land on her back in fright. "I CAN'T DO IT! I can't sit still for more then five minutes and keep a clear mind! It's impossible!" he said grabbing his hair in frustration.

"I heard voices all the time I can't shut them out!" Miss Martian said wanting to cry. Sitting still and mediating was hard!

"Right..." Wally said backing up slowly only to bump into something. Turning around he saw Paragon dark menacing visage.

"You." Paragon said flatly. "You want to to learn some fancy attacks too?" he asked lightly.

Now Wally was not only a smart boy he was also pretty perceptive, so after a quick glance around with the ragged state of Artemis and Robin, the clear frustration of Miss Martian and Superboy and knew that right there and then, whatever they were serving he wouldn't like any.

"Nope." Wally said easily. "I'm good."

TBC

Up next: Training Day and Red Tornado!

Author's Corner: Well like i said before enough reviews mean more motivation. I got plenty for five then lost some at six so kinda felt blah. Then my muse asked me to do this so here I am. I am sure what I did in this chapter would make some people go "HEY WTF!"  
so I am going to go ahead and qualified what I did.

Batman is weaker then Akane, never saw him break concrete walls with his fist however he is more skill in terms of martial arts. Remember Batman Moniker is world greatest detective. Batman from what I understand view Batman as the real identity and Bruce Wayne is just the mask he put on for the rest of the world. IF he could get a Jusenkyo curse further throw people off I believe he would. Of course that's me feel free to qualified.

Superman have training robots in his fortress of solitude and now Ranma has a place he can let loose without fear of real property damage as Kyptonian science is just that strong.

Ranma Vacuum blade is strong enough to cut metal in the comics I don't see why it should be any different for kryptonian metals unless it's the heavy duty grade one.

The Umi Sen Ken does not make Ranma invisible, it's just a way of stealth it hide his presence from people senses so they can't detect. Hence the way of the silent thief. I remember one part in the comic where Ranma was stealing the floor mats and items from around the tendos while they were eating dinner, they couldn't see him, couldn't even sense him but he was there so a computer could definitely visually pick him up, it's just organics would have a neigh impossible time to do so.

Also secret identity, this is batman here along with Zeta tube, hell yeah he's going to scatter Ranma identity to the four corner of the globe and make it harder to track. Ranma will learn how to work as a team with Young justice, go to school with Robin and go all out against Kryptonian robots. Wonder if I should have him go to school with Kara too...hmmm choices but that's for another time.

Pretty much this chapter is to establish Ranma base power level along with showing what his new life would be like in the mean time before I get into the meat of the story. Which is team building and the attack on Red Tornado, things gonna change.

So yeah, that's it in a nut shell. Peace and thanks to all that actually enjoy me work enough to leave a review! You guys are awesome!

PS: I have gotten some request to make the chapters longer. Simply put I have no idea how, I write what I feel works maybe someone else would do a better job one of those better writers out there. I'm just a small fish compare to guys like Ozz and those guys who can write crazy amount of words. If any of you guys feel like you could actually write longer or better and want to run with my current idea. Feel free too just give credit where credit is due :) Laters!

PPS: For those that like Naruto, I actually wrote a Naruto fanfic, you can find it by clicking on my link :D


End file.
